Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love
by marvelousgameofdisneythrones
Summary: From the Ice and Wind Saga. To keep the Saga rated less than M, we take a look at King Nikolaus and Queen Elsa's rushed wedding, and the night (and morning) that followed here. Who is insecure, who isn't, and will they figure out what they're doing before they embarrass themselves? Rated M for steamy scenes (ch. 2 onward) cover art by Racerchic. Will include later scenes too.
1. A Rushed Wedding

**Foreword: As I work on expanding the Ice and Wind saga, I am bringing you key moments from Nik and Elsa's life. Here, we are going to witness their wedding, and the rushed preparations leading up to it. We all know Elsa has spent her life in isolation, so it's expected that she will be nervous. But Nik has been in front of his people for years without revealing his powers, interacting with them and leading them. He should be calm and collected, right? Let's take a look.**

* * *

><p>That night, the castle in Arendelle was a flurry of silent activity. Heavy curtains were drawn, even in the chapel, to keep noise and light to a minimum. No one outside could know until the next afternoon what was taking place inside.<p>

For inside that castle, a young King that their enemies thought dead or captured by their armies was very much alive, and had just proposed to the young Queen of Arendelle. She had accepted, and a ceremony was to be performed that night, as yet one more surprise for their enemies.

"Kristoff, go wake the priest, and have him prepare a ceremony," Elsa commanded her brother in law. "He is to be in the chapel before eleven. Anna, I need you to have Kai and Gerda rouse some of the staff. We need witnesses to make it official." Kristoff ran to find the priest, and Anna hurried out to the hall, relaying her sister's message.

Elsa then turned to Nik. "There are some things I know I do want in a wedding, however," she told him, taking his hands and looking into his bluish-green eyes. "And this armor will not do. I'll have some staff look through the chests in the cellars-" she began.

"Not necessary," Nik interrupted her gently. He held out his arm, changing the fabric of his shirt cuff to a dark grey from the off white that it was. "I'm sure I can manage something, my love." He glanced at his brother, and frowned. "But as for my brother..." He trailed off.

Johan shook his head. "I am Captain of your Guard, Nik. I will stand as your Best Man, but I would be out of place in anything but this," he said as he indicated his armor.

Nik looked to Elsa, hoping she would have an opinion. She glanced Johan over, then frowned. "I suppose if some staff polished it quickly. It isn't BAD looking, but it IS dirty." She looked back up to Nik. "He can wear it if it is clean. As for a ring for you, I have a family heirloom that might work. How do you feel about diamonds in your ring?"

He smiled warmly at her. "So long as it is you placing it on my finger, Elsa, what my ring looks like is a small thing. But I would be honored to wear this ring," he told her.

Just then, Anna returned, a couple ladies of the staff in tow. "I thought we might need some help, Elsa," she explained. When she saw Nik and Johan still in the room, she stomped her foot and pointed to the door. "OUT!" she shouted at the two men. "You can't see her before the wedding! It's bad luck! There are some male staff for you in the hall. Now out, out, OUT!"

Nik looked at Elsa, who shrugged, not knowing what to say. He leaned in and kissed her again, then he and Johan left the room. Anna slammed the door behind them, then turned to her sister. "Now, you need a dress. Something meant for a Queen, and that will take his breath away. And let's get you cleaned up. Tear stains and droopy eyes just won't do."

* * *

><p>Nik and Johan were escorted to a suite of rooms down the next hall, where the two servants helped them out of their armor, then began working on cleaning Johan's. There were two baths in separate rooms already drawn, so they each could clean up from their hard ride from Stonewell. When each had finished, they also found supplies to shave. Nik did so quickly, then dressed in the clothes he had been wearing, that somehow had managed to stay fairly clean.<p>

Stepping into the shared room, he found Johan helping to finish clean his armor. "She will tell you no if you aren't dressed better than that, my brother," Johan chided. Nik shot him a glance of mock anger in return.

Nik moved to the mirror, and thought hard. It had been a while since he had used his magic to create a completely new set of clothes, and he was glad he'd still remembered how in front of Elsa. 'That would have been embarrassing if I'd failed,' he thought to himself. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he had an idea. Calling his magic, he changed his boots first; they became a shiny pair of black boots. Looking down at them, he inspected his work quickly. Satisfied, he turned to the rest of his clothes. He settled on a light gray shirt, storm gray pants, and a matching jacket. He retrieved his King's badge from the dresser in the room, and tried to pin it on himself; he found that his hands had started to shake a bit.

The entire room jumped when the thunder rolled from right outside the window. When raindrops began to fall around the room, Johan moved quickly to his brother. "Hey, let me assist you, Nik," he said as he took the badge and pinned it to his brother's jacket. Stepping back, he smiled. "You should make your own clothing more often, my brother. This looks better than anything you have at home."

Nik smiled weakly, then looked at himself in the mirror. He was satisfied with his attire, and Johan had the ring he had proposed to Elsa with; he would be putting it on her finger again when they met at the altar soon. 'This is happening,' he thought to himself. 'I'm getting married.'

The tap on his shoulder made him jump, and it was then that he realized a light rain was starting again in the room. "Nik, can we please turn off the water?" Johan asked him. "I know you're a bundle of nerves, but it's alright. She already said yes." When Nik looked him in the eye, he saw the uneasiness, almost fear in them. "What's wrong, Nik?"

Nik hesitated for a moment before he answered. "I've...never been intimate. With any woman, Johan. Partly by choice, but mostly by necessity. I never wanted a bastard child, and because I couldn't risk having someone find out about...well, you know," he told his brother. "None of them would have understood, and it could have put all of our lives at risk."

"Nik," Johan said slowly, "are you saying you, ah, don't know what you're doing?" When Nik shook his head, he asked another question. "Do you at least have SOME idea about what is supposed to happen? You know it involves what is in your pants, right?" he laughed as he verbally jabbed his brother.

That got a real glare from Nik. "I'm not an idiot. I can read, Johan. And I have emotions, desires. I've read some books," he began. "But, well, beyond some kissing, I've never actually DONE anything." The look on his face was one of embarrassment. He never thought he'd be admitting this to either of his brothers.

Johan considered for a moment before he replied. "Well, the first thing I will tell you is calm down. I doubt she has been with anyone, so she will be nervous too, given her years of isolation. Take it slow with her. My lady friend and I have not...finished things, but we have done...well, more than you, it would seem. You've read the books, but make sure you listen to her. Tell her how you feel, listen to her as you touch her. She will let you know, somehow, what she likes and doesn't. Above all, make sure she knows you want her. A woman who feels desired will be less hesitant, and in your case, less likely to freeze you."

Nik chuckled at the last statement. "Somehow, I'm not worried about the freezing. I just want her to remember it, and to make sure she enjoys it."

"Then, my King," Johan replied, "you are well on your way to doing so. Determination to see her happy will go a long way." He clapped his brother on the back then, and moved over to the staff, who had just finished with his armor. "Now, I need to get myself dressed. Oh, and Nik," he added, "try not to make it storm when you are with her. Well, not thunderstorm, anyway." That earned him another glare. He smiled in return.

Once Johan had strapped his armor back on and strapped his sword into place, the two brothers and the servants with them walked down to the chapel, to await the bride.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anna had sent a servant to collect a couple of her dresses. While they were gone, she focused on trying to get Elsa ready. Anna rebraided her hair, making sure every lock was in its place, then pulled it into a bun. She then turned to makeup, and as she was digging through supplies, Elsa touched her shoulder. "Hold on, Anna. Let me try something."<p>

With that, Elsa called on her magic, and her face brightened. The tear stains vanished, and the shadows around her eyes all but disappeared. She smiled for Anna, who returned it and shook her head. "Cheater," was the only reply Elsa got.

"Now, for your dress. You need something regal, stunning, something that is going to draw him in," Anna commented as Elsa leaned on the vanity. "Something he will love to see on you, but can't wait to get off you."

The vanity was suddenly encased in ice. Elsa removed her hands, which were now visibly shaking, leaving her hand prints in the ice. "Oops," she whispered. When she turned to Anna, she saw the surprised expression and smiled weakly. "That was an accident."

"Elsa," Anna began to pry, "what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, you just FROZE the vanity!" She marched around her sister and grabbed her cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet. "Elsa, talk to me. He's not going to run from you; he will be at the altar waiting for you. So what is it?"

Elsa turned and looked down. "What...what if that happens later?" She asked, pointing to the vanity, her voice shaking. "I don't want to hurt him, and I don't want to disappoint him."

Anna was confused for a moment, and almost said so, until it hit her. "Oh, right. THAT." She reached out and put her arms around her sister. "You'll be okay, Elsa. He won't be disappointed."

She turned to Anna. "How can you be so sure? Anna, I've never even KISSED a man before him. I don't have a clue what to do. Oh sure, I've read a couple books, but didn't you ever notice they usually came up missing? Do you know how many I froze and had to throw out?"

Anna couldn't help it. She started to laugh. She laughed so hard she fell into a chair. "THAT'S where those went?" she asked, still chuckling. When Elsa nodded, she continued. "Here I thought someone was taking them from our library and forgetting about them. I didn't know you ruined them!"

Elsa tried to remain stoic. "Anna, stop it! This isn't funny!" she exclaimed, though her sister's laugh had her laughing as well by the time she finished her sentence. When they finally calmed down, they just stared at one another, enjoying another sisterly bonding moment.

Anna was the first to speak. "Okay, I should have thought this through and said something sooner," she began. "The first thing you need to do," she warned, "is calm down. He loves you, Elsa. I'll bet he does everything in his power to take things slowly with you. He knows you have only recently emerged from isolation; he will be expecting you to be nervous. Or at least he'd better be, or I'll beat him.

"Second, let him know what feels good to you. You're both going to be clumsy; he doesn't look like the type of man to play around much. I'll bet he's still a virgin. He probably has no more experience than you," Anna guessed. "I mean, he's a King and nobody knows about his powers, he's had to have kept them hidden somehow."

"I guess you're right," Elsa replied. "But I still don't want to disappoint him." She stood in front of the mirror, trying to get an image of what she would want in a wedding dress.

"You won't, Elsa," Anna said as she moved by her sister, looking at her in the mirror. "Now, what shall we do for your dress?"

Elsa turned back to the mirror, thinking hard. Finally, she had an idea. Starting with train and bottom of the skirt, she turned it to sheer chiffon, and slowly turned it to silver as it neared her waist. The bodice she turned white, and it shimmered beautifully, meeting the skirt in long peaks. She left her shoulders bare, but created sheer sleeves that were open to her elbows, then became almost solid by her wrists. She still had something to keep hidden.

Anna moved around her, smiling and nodding. When she looked closely at the bodice, she gasped. "Oh, Elsa, ice crystals! What a wonderful idea!"

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. But I'm not done yet." Looking through the sheer hem of her dress, she lifted up on her toes, and with a quick bit of magic, she created herself a light blue pair of heels. She studied herself for a minute, then turned to her sister. "There. What do you think?"

Anna smiled, tears in her eyes. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Elsa. He won't be able to get his eyes off you." Her eyes suddenly lit up, and she opened a box on the vanity. "Oh! We almost forgot! You need this!" She turned, and carefully placed the snowflake crown in her hair. "There. Now you are ready!"

Elsa stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the dress she had crafted. "Oh Elsa!" Anna gushed. "It's gorgeous! It will take everyone's breath away!" She skipped around Elsa, then bounded off. "Oops! Now I have to get ready! I'll just be a minute!"

She smiled as she watched Anna run off to pick a dress. Then Elsa looked back at herself in the mirror. She did like the dress. A lot. She hoped Nik liked it too. 'Well, we will find out in just a little while, won't we?' she thought to herself. She deeply hoped he did.

Anna appeared beside her in the mirror, fully dressed. "Are you ready? Oops, didn't mean to startle you," she apologized when she noticed Elsa had jumped. "Shall we get going? You've both waited your whole lives, you shouldn't keep each other waiting."

Elsa smiled at her sister. "No. No, I shouldn't keep him waiting," she answered. With that, the two of them left the room and headed for the chapel, for the man Elsa loved.

* * *

><p>Nik stood on the dais in the chapel, the priest to his right, Johan in his shining armor to his left and down one step. Looking out over the crowd, he saw the smiles on their faces. His men were excited to be present to watch their King take a bride; her staff were elated that their Queen had finally found a man to call King.<p>

He was used to music at weddings. There wouldn't be any tonight; they had to keep noise to a minimum. There also would be no celebration. There just wasn't time. Oh, he loved Elsa dearly, and WANTED a celebration. Maybe they could have one when everything was calmed again. Hopefully...

His thoughts were interrupted when Anna bounded around the corner. She was halfway down the aisle before she remembered to slow down; when she did, she stumbled and almost fell. The entire assembly giggled, and Anna smiled. 'Apparently, that's not unusual,' Nik thought to himself with a smirk.

When Anna had reached her position on the dais, the priest indicated that they should all rise. Nik looked down the aisle, and saw Elsa standing at the other end. The sight of her made his breath catch. He simply stared at her; he had never seen such a beautiful sight.

He didn't realize he was holding his breath until Johan told him. "Breathe, Nik. Breathe," his brother whispered. Once he took a breath, Nik felt himself smile. He knew it was a big, childish smile; he could see her return it as she came closer.

When she reached the dais, he could wait no longer; he stepped down and took her hand, smiling at her. Hand in hand, they ascended the dais together, and stood before the priest. When he looked back to the priest, he noticed that the man's focus was on their hands; he reluctantly let go of hers, remembering that the time would come for that.

The priest looked out to the assembly and began the ceremony. Neither Nik nor Elsa truly paid attention to the beginning of it; it was something about coming together to unite two souls and two Kingdoms. Something else about if anyone objected to speak now or forever hold their piece. 'Anyone who objects will be removed from the Kingdom,' Elsa thought to herself.

"Please face one another," the priest instructed them. They both did so eagerly; neither wanted to see anyone else. Beginning with Nik, the priest asked, "King Nikolaus, do you swear yourself to Elsa, to love her and to protect her, to hold her and honor her, through sickness and health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Nik said without hesitation, still smiling, nearly lost in her icy blue eyes.

The priest then turned to Elsa. "Queen Elsa, do you swear yourself to Nikolaus, to love him and stand beside him, to hold him and honor him, through sickness and health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replied, feeling her excitement swell as she looked deeply into his bluish-green eyes, the golden flecks swirling slowly.

"King Nikolaus, do you have a ring for your Queen?" the priest inquired.

Never looking away from Elsa, Nik extended his hand; he felt Johan place the ring in his palm. Glancing down, Nik slowly slid the ring onto her finger, trying not to fumble it. "With this ring, Elsa, I take you for my wife, my partner, my Queen," he stated, smiling down into her eyes.

"And you, Queen Elsa, do you have a ring for your King?" the priest continued, keeping the ceremony moving.

Elsa never looked away from Nik, and Anna put the ring in her hand. It was a simple gold band, with six diamonds inset, equally spaced around it. She too glanced down, fumbling slightly. She looked back up into his eyes and smiled. "With this ring, Nikolaus, I take you for my husband, my partner, my King."

The priest raised his hands, saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may..."

Neither of them heard the rest. Nik pulled Elsa into his arms, kissing her passionately to the cheers of the assembly. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as she returned the kiss.

When they finally broke apart and turned to the crowd, they saw them all standing, cheering and clapping. Hand in hand, they descended the dais and strode slowly from the chapel. There was one other part to the wedding, a part that only they would participate in. They both smiled, neither wanting the other to see their nervousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm. Well, this is interesting. It turns out they are BOTH a bit insecure. Next chapter, we will see how those insecurities translate into their intimate lives. Look for that update soon!<strong>


	2. Unrushed Love

Nik and Elsa hurried through the castle, Johan, Anna, and Kristoff leading the throng behind them. When they reached the staircase leading to the family quarters upstairs, Nik paused long enough to scoop her up into his arms. He then charged up the stairs, smiling at her as she giggled. They beat the others to the top, but only barely.

He walked to the Queen's chambers, which would now become the King and Queen's chambers. He reached for the doorknob, trying to turn it, and found it locked. He looked down at Elsa, who mouthed, 'Anna.' Nik looked over his shoulder to find Anna dangling a key just out of his reach. When he turned, she backed away, laughing.

"Nu-uh," she laughed. "We get to open it, and lock the two of you in. You can come out when we say you can!" She informed them. Elsa glared at her, while Nik looked at his brother, silently asking if he knew about this.

Johan's smile told him indeed, he did. 'You bastard,' Nik mouthed, getting a laugh out of his brother. To Anna, he asked politely, "Could you please let us in then? I would like to spend some time with my wife...ALONE."

Anna smiled mischievously. "What do you say, everyone?" she asked the group. "Should we let them in?" The group cheered loudly, indicating that they indeed should be. Anna moved forward, unlocked and opened the door, then stood aside. "Alright, here you two go."

Nik carried Elsa through the door, then turned back to see Anna watching them, flanked by Johan and Kristoff. "Anna, please? Close it?" Elsa pleaded.

The crowd cheered once again, and Anna gave a small wave, then closed the door. The lock made an audible click, and the sounds of the group receded. They were finally alone.

Nik smiled at his bride in his arms. "You look amazing, my love," he told her. "So amazing, I forgot to breathe when I first saw you."

Her cheeks reddened. "Thank you," she answered with a smile. "I'm glad you remembered you needed to. I would have been quite upset to see you pass out on me."

He chuckled, then moved over to the bed. He gently laid her in the middle of it, then removed his boots and climbed in beside her. Leaning down, he kissed her softly, slowly, planning to take his time like his brother had suggested.

Elsa closed her eyes as he leaned in for the kiss. She began to return it, trembling as she reached up to wrap her arms around him. Just as she did, she felt a drop of water hit her leg, then another on her thigh. A gentle tinkling began to sound, and Nik stopped kissing her. She opened her eyes to ask him why, and she found her answer.

It was raining in the room. Just a light drizzle, but raining indoors, nonetheless. When she tried to sit up, Nik only moved a little bit. The rain suddenly stopped, and he was smiling at her. "What? What is it? Nik?"

He chuckled softly. "Sorry about the rain. That was my fault," he explained. "I guess I'm a bit nervous. But, Elsa...can you help me? My clothes are kind of...frozen...to the bed sheets."

She glanced down, noticing that he was indeed stuck. Looking around herself, she noticed that not only was he stuck, but her normally colorful bed sheets were white, as was the floor around the bed. "Oops," she whispered. "I guess I'm a bit nervous too." She pulled on his clothes, hearing the ice give way until his shirt sleeve ripped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Nik. You aren't hurt, are you?"

He laughed softly. "No, I'm fine. Just damp. But I'll be okay," he told her. "I'll admit it; I'm scared out of my mind right now. I've never been this intimate before. Ever." He looked into her eyes, a weak smile on his face.

She blushed bright red. "Surely you've done more than I have," she commented. She looked up into his eyes. "You are a man. You've had to have given in at least once." When he turned away, she grew concerned, frost spreading on the sheets again. "Nik?"

He shook his head, then looked back at her. "No. Never. And for a few reasons." With that, he rose and moved to the center of the room. Rain began to drizzle in the room again.

She climbed out of the bed, her dress swishing softly over the slowly thawing floor. She moved in front of him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and looked up at him. "Tell me."

He looked down at her, and the rain subsided again. "I never wanted a bastard child, so that was one reason," he told her. "But with my powers, it was too dangerous. I couldn't put my family in that kind of danger. If word had gotten out..." he trailed off slowly, his arms finding his way around her, taking comfort from her closeness.

She nodded slowly. "I understand. My isolation kept my powers secret, but they also kept me away from everyone." She looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. "Nik, you were my first kiss." The look of disbelief on his face made her smile and blush. "It's true. No other man has ever kissed me."

"And no other man ever will, my love," he answered. He thought for a moment, then spoke again. "I have an idea, one that may help us both with this case of the nerves. Why don't we just...explore each other."

"Explore?" she asked, looking into his eyes. The floor around them frosted again as she asked, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled softly. "I mean, let's take our time. You can undress me, touch me, look at me. I will do my best not to overreact and make it rain...or worse," he explained carefully. "Then I will do the same to you. How does that sound?"

She rose on her toes and kissed him again. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I will try not to frost everything again." She pulled away, and moved to the bed. "But first, let's get these frigid things out of the way." With that, she yanked the covers off the bed and tossed them aside.

When she returned to him, he stood still, smiling at her. "I'm ready whenever you are, my love." He closed his eyes, to show that he was putting himself in her hands completely.

Elsa ran her hands across his chest, then trailed her fingers under his jacket. She pushed it off his shoulders slowly, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed. A little further, and it fell to the floor. She slowly ran her hands over his shoulders, then slowly circled him, running a hand down his back to his waist.

He jumped when she suddenly got nervous, the cold from her fingers freezing the sweat in his shirt. "Oops. Sorry," she apologized, then continued around him. She tried and succeeded in reigning her powers, avoiding freezing him again. When she was in front of him again, his eyes were open, and his smile lit them up.

Moving close, she pulled his shirt up, untucking it slowly. She started with the bottom button, slowly working her way up to his neck, until the shirt fell open, revealing his chest and abs to her. She hesitated before touching him, and he noticed the slight catch in her breath. "Do it, Elsa. Touch me. I'm not going to flinch, I promise," he told her quietly.

She moved her hands closer to his body, feeling the warmth radiating from him. With a deep breath, she placed her hands on his chest, feeling the firmness of his muscles under the skin and the beat of his heart. She slowly moved her hands down across his abs to his waist, then back up to his shoulders, pushing the shirt off of him, letting it join his jacket on the floor.

She hesitated again, sliding her hands down to his chest. Finally deciding to just do it, she leaned in and kissed his collarbone softly. He remained still, but a small chuckle went through him. She smiled, and did it again. She slowly kissed lower, until she placed a few on his chest, then moved back up, kissing along his neck, and over to his lips. He returned that kiss. Then she pulled away, moving around him, a hand trailing along his skin.

When she reached his back, what she saw made her stop in shock. "Nik...what is this?" she asked slowly. When he turned his head in question, she continued, "These lines on your back...it looks like lightning."

He smiled. "It is," he answered. "When I was one, my powers began to manifest. The lightning on my back showed up as well. It has been there ever since. My parents thought it was some kind of sickness, until my father took me to...someone special. I don't recall who. It was then then he learned differently."

Elsa traced her fingers along the bolts of lightning slowly, softly, almost teasingly. He shivered, but not from the cold. "You are the first who has touched them like that, Elsa," he commented, the smile on his face evident in his voice.

Nik sighed when she kissed along one of them. "Then I am honored," she whispered as she kissed along another bolt, "that you saved this secret for me." She slowly moved back around him, pressing herself against his front, and looking up into his eyes. "I, too, have marks of my powers, though mine were evident when I was born."

He looked into her eyes, moving his hands along her arms. "And where are yours, my love?" he asked quietly.

With a mischievous grin, she answered, "You will have to find them...when it is your turn." With that, she pulled away from him and stepped back, drinking in his physique. After a moment, she moved back to him, her hands sliding to his waist, running her fingers along the band of his pants. When she finally reached the front, she undid them slowly, fumbling only slightly. Once they were open, Elsa once again circled him until she was behind him, her hands again on his waistband. She kissed another of his lightning bolts, then pushed on his pants, letting them slide off his hips. They fell in a heap around his ankles, and he casually stepped out of them, kicking them aside.

He now stood naked before her, completely exposed. She circled him again, blushing and smiling when she saw all of him. When she finally met his eyes, she noticed the smile on his face. She pressed herself against him and raised up on her toes again, feeling every part of him against her, and kissed him deeply. When she broke away, she sighed. Opening her eyes, she whispered, "Okay. Your turn."

He smiled and ran his hands up along her sides, eliciting a giggle from her. "Hmmm. Ticklish. That might come in useful," he muttered, smiling at her. She stared at him open mouthed, shocked he would think of doing such a thing to her. He then moved his hands back down to her waist and smiled.

He backed away slightly, moving around her slowly, admiring the way the dress hugged her. When he was behind her, he ran his hands along her back, feeling where the dress was fastened. He gently undid each fastener, watching as the dress loosened on her and gravity pulled downwards on it. When it was completely undone, he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her waist, and planted a small kiss on her collarbone.

He suddenly yelped, and found himself stepping on the train of her dress. "Elsa, darling," he whispered, "can you unfreeze the floor? I find the ice a bit cool."

She opened her eyes and looked down, frowning. "Hmmm. I'm sorry about that," she said as she managed to melt the ice. "I'm still...pretty nervous."

Nik put his arms back around her and held her tight, whispering in her ear. "Elsa, my love, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You have my heart, body and soul. I want yours. More than anything, I want all of you." With that, he leaned in and kissed her neck softly. The floor didn't freeze this time, and she moaned slightly.

He continued moving around her, his fingers trailing across her back. When he was in front of her again, he grabbed the waist of her dress and lifted it, feeling it slide up and off of her. He tossed it to a chair, then returned his focus to her. She stood still before him, naked but for her undergarments, stockings, and heels. Nik then reached up and pulled the tie from her braid, and watched as it came undone, her hair cascading down her back.

He drank in her figure now, smiling as his eyes ran over her. He saw her arms, and the marks on her wrists; he reached out and pulled them in front of her. He admired the snowflake on the back of each of her wrists, and the swirls that wrapped around them and up her forearms, dotted with smaller snowflakes. "These are simply beautiful," he whispered, then kissed each of her wrists in turn, moving up each of her forearms as he did so. When he finally met her eyes, he saw her unease; he immediately went to her, pulling her into his arms and lifting her off the floor, kissing her deeply.

She moaned when he cupped her bottom, holding her effortlessly in the air. She kicked off her heels and wrapped a leg around him to steady herself, hooking her heel of that foot on her other knee, her arms clinging to his neck as they kissed. She felt him begin to move; he carried her to the bed and climbed into it, laying her on her back while he stayed entwined in her embrace above her. When he finally broke the kiss, she was momentarily concerned; her worries were erased when he began kissing his way down her body.

Nik worked his way down to her breasts, teasing each nipple with his mouth, his tongue flicking over them gently. She groaned in pleasure, her hand going to his head, grasping some of his hair. He smiled and teased her again, then continued down over her stomach. When he reached her waist, he kissed both of her hips, then moved down to her thighs. Kissing the top of her thigh, he slowly took off her stocking, kissing along her leg as he did. Moving back up, Nik repeated the action for her other leg.

He knelt between her legs, smiling down at her. "I have never seen such beauty before," he told her, loving the way her hair spread out around her, the way her body looked spread out before him. She, in turn, was loving the way he looked above her. He lifted her hips and removed the rest of her undergarments, then moved so he was kneeling over her, his body inches from hers. Elsa smiled nervously; Nik leaned down and kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him down to her.

A smile spread across his face when he broke the kiss. "I intend to take this slow, Elsa, my love," he told her. "I want you to remember this forever." With that, he slid a hand down along her body, caressing her hip before moving toward her center. He felt her tense; he paused his movements and looked into her eyes. "Elsa, it's okay. Relax. Just trust that I will do nothing to hurt you." She nodded, and he kissed her again; he felt her body relax under him, and he moved his hand again.

His fingers caressed her lower lips, and she shuddered in pleasure. "Ooohhhh, my," she moaned out. Her hands grasped the sheets and relaxed. "Nik...more...please?" He smiled and caressed her some more, slowly working his fingers between her folds. When he found what he was searching for, she moaned loudly and pulled on the sheets.

He continued to caress her bud, and her hips bucked toward him. "Oh, oh Nik. Do...not...stop!" she moaned loudly. He obliged her for a few moments, before he shifted his hand, slowly sliding a finger inside her. Her eyes flew open, and her nails ripped through the sheets as frost began to spread along them. Nik leaned down and kissed her again as he slowly moved his fingers inside her and against her, and the ice receded; her eyes closed as she gave in to the pleasure she had begun to feel.

As he continued to caress her, she began to feel a warmth spreading through her body. She closed her eyes as it spread, not knowing exactly what was happening, but knowing it felt good. She bit her lip; Nik smiled as he watched her writhe. "Look at me, my love. I want to see it in your eyes," he told her. She slowly opened her eyes, locking hers with his, lifting her hands and running them through his hair. He continued moving his fingers, and suddenly she could take no more. She let out a long, loud moan as she climaxed, her body arching up toward him, quivering. "Ohhhh, Niiik!" was the only words she could muster. He continued caressing and sliding his fingers until her body fell back into the bed, when he slowly withdrew his hand and placed it next to her.

Elsa's eyes had closed when she climaxed; she opened them again to see Nik smiling down at her. She panted as the warmth subsided, and it was then she noticed the white in his hair. She slowly dusted away the frost; when she opened her mouth to apologize again, he shook his head. "No apologies," was all he said. She smiled in return, and nodded.

"So, that's what it feels like," she whispered. "I could get used to this kind of pleasure."

He smiled in return, and moved over her. "If you are ready, we can try for some more pleasure," he told her, the gold flecks swirling in his eyes. "But only when you are ready."

She nodded slowly. "I'm as ready as I will ever be, love," she responded, arching herself toward him. "By all means, show me some more."

He gazed down at her, and lowered his body to hers, placing himself against her opening. The look in his eyes asked permission; her nod gave it. Ever so slowly, he slid inside her wetness, moving deeper until he felt resistance. Here he stopped, and spoke once again. "I understand this can be unpleasant for you. Are you ready?"

In response, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, kissing him. Taking that for a yes, he pushed into her harder; her resistance gave way, and he was suddenly sheathed in her completely. She groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure; he did the same as he felt her hands on his back turn icy cold, leaving marks on his body. She felt the sharp pain of lightning in her palms as his own magic rose to fight the cold, and they both stopped, eyes open and staring at one another. Her gaze was an apologetic one; his said none was necessary.

He lowered his head again and kissed her, and once again began moving inside her. The moment's pause had given her body time to adjust, so all she felt now was pleasure. Their bodies ground against one another as he moved inside her, and she felt that warmth growing inside her again. Her body arched once again, her breasts pressed against his chest. He groaned her name; she moaned his in return.

He slowly kissed along her neck, and down to her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently, his tongue swirling around it before he closed his teeth on it gently. She gasped and shuddered as a new wave of pleasure swept through her. He released her, slowly kissing his way to her other breast and repeating his tease, all the while still moving inside her.

She groaned, her nails digging into his back. The warmth was growing ever stronger inside her, stronger than the last time. He, too, was feeling his climax approaching, and he kissed his way back to her lips. Her body rocked against his every time he moved, and she kissed him hard, groaning into the kiss. A few moments later, they climaxed together, their bodies entwined as their passion peaked simultaneously. She almost screamed his name; he moaned hers loudly in return when they peaked. He continued to move inside her until he was spent. No ice, rain, or lightning was seen. Inside, at least.

When their breathing slowed, he raised his head and smiled at her. "That...was beautiful," he breathed contentedly. She nodded her head, still unable to speak.

He was about to lower his head when she grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look at her again. "Oh no. You aren't getting out that easy," she told him, then pushed him onto his back, straddling him. "I just found this new type of pleasure that I've been reading about for years, this won't be just once." With that, she slid down on him, taking him back inside her.

* * *

><p>It was nearly ten in the morning when Anna, Kristoff, and Johan arrived to unlock the door. Anna knocked softly. Hearing nothing, she looked at the two men, who shrugged. She smiled, then unlocked and opened the door, shouting loudly, "Wake up you - oh my!"<p>

The sight before them made them all stop. Elsa sat straddling Nik, obviously enjoying herself. Anna's voice made her pause and look over her shoulder, and Nik leaned to peer around her naked body, smiling. "Get. Out." Elsa's voice was a low growl, an obvious command. The three interlopers retreated quickly and closed the door behind them.

"Well," Johan stated, "they seem to have figured everything out JUST fine." The rest of them laughed, and they headed back downstairs to inform everyone the King and Queen would not be disturbed for a while yet. Weselton's envoy and his partners would just have to wait until then.

* * *

><p>Nik looked up at Elsa, who had begun to move on top of him again. He had lost count of how many times they had made love that night. "Well, that was an interesting interruption."<p>

She looked down at him, and groaned. "Shut up and get back to making love to me," she commanded.

He smiled. "Yes, my Queen," he replied, pulling her down to him and rolling her underneath him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And from the ashes of their insecurities, two strong, fair rulers were born. I hope you enjoyed this look into Nik and Elsa's private lives. Don't worry, there will be plenty of glimpses into their private lives in the future. <strong>

**Enjoy! And look for more soon!**


	3. A Happy Surprise

**Author's note: for those who are not following the rest of the Frozen: The Ice and Wind Saga, this may not make much sense until you read it. For those who are following it, this chapter follows chapter 43, Dreams of Foreboding in the Saga. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm..." Elsa hesitated, still not sure how Nik would take this news. She finally decided to just blurt out the word. "Pregnant. About two months or so. The doctors confirmed it today," she added quickly. She looked up at him, waiting for his reaction.<p>

The look of elation on his face was more than she could have hoped for. He picked her up and spun her around, whooping loudly as her feet hit the ground gently. "We are having a baby?! We're having a baby!" he repeated when she nodded and giggled. "Oh Elsa, I am so happy!" He scooped her up again and carried her inside, elated at the prospect of becoming a father. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her, the smile not leaving her face. Neither of them could wait to tell Anna and Kristoff.

As he walked through the Great Hall of the castle with her suspended in his arms, her face reddened. "Nik," she whispered, "the staff is staring." She was slightly embarrassed to have her husband carrying her like this in front of the entire staff, the giddy smile on his face, when she could walk perfectly well. From that smile of his, she was sure the staff would be gossiping soon.

He paused at the base of the stairs to the family wing and smiled down at her, then kissed her again. When he pulled back, he answered her. "They should smile, too, then." He turned to the staff working in the hall, and raised his voice loud enough for most of the castle to hear. "Everyone, may I have your attention please? Your Queen and I have an announcement! We are having a baby!" He looked back down at her with a smile still on his face as he said the last.

Her face turned red, her mouth hanging open. She was about to speak when a chorus of jubilation went up throughout most of the castle, and more members of the staff entered the hallway clapping and cheering. She looked around, then back up into his bluish green eyes and smiled. "You are incredible, you know that?" she said loud enough for only him to hear.

"I do recall you saying that at least once the night of our wedding," he returned, earning himself a playful swat. He smiled mischievously, then continued, "Shall I take you out of this hallway?" She nodded vigorously, and he turned and carried her up the stairs to their room, leaving the celebrating staff to spread the word; in a few days, the entire Kingdom would know that there would be an heir.

As he entered their bedchambers, he kicked the door shut with a bang and carried her to the bed. He laid her down, then climbed on the bed and kissed her, passionately and hard, his hands roaming her body. Her body responded to his touch, and she moaned. "Nik, the door," she whined. "Someone could barge in on us!" She wrapped her arms around him despite her own warning and tried to press herself against him.

Slowly, gently, he pulled away from her and moved to the door, locking it. He turned and slowly kicked off his boots, then returned to the bed where Elsa now knelt, her shoes discarded on the floor. He stood in front of her, his hands snaking out around her waist, pulling her close as he kissed her yet again. She returned it, her hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt slightly. "Damn these buttons," she cursed between kisses.

Nik leaned back slightly, his arms still around her, and smiled down at her, a strange twinkle in his eyes. Elsa looked up at him questioningly, then felt his hands slide up to the back of her dress, where the corset top was tied. Suddenly, he grabbed the material and pulled; the fastenings of the dress tore loudly, and Elsa stared at him first with a look of shock, then of desire. Taking his silent cue, she grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled, sending buttons flying across the room, and pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

He released her long enough for his shirt to fall, then wrapped his arms around her again. Lifting her slightly, Nik climbed in bed and laid her down, his lips still locked with hers. Elsa, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as he held himself above her. After a few moments, he pulled away, kneeling and pulling down on her dress; she lifted herself enough to help him shimmy it off her hips before he unceremoniously cast it aside and bent down, his lips first finding her stomach, kissing her skin gently.

He paused there, and nuzzled her. She looked down and watched him, a smile on her lips as her love for this man overwhelmed her. Grabbing the waist of her undergarments, he pulled them off her hips and down her legs, tossing them aside as well. He glanced up at her, returning her smile, then slowly began kissing his way up her body, beginning with her thighs. She laid her head back and closed her eyes as his lips moved along her skin, enjoying his sensual teasing.

His lips crossed her stomach again, and moved slowly toward her breasts, leaving a cool trail along her skin. Finally he took one nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and eliciting a gasp from her, her hands shooting up to his hair and grabbing fistfuls of it. Then she moaned; his hand had moved to her center while he was teasing her, and now caressed her lower lips and slid between them, finding her bud.

He paused for a moment, and whispered softly. "Elsa, love," he said slowly, "my hair." She opened her eyes and saw how tightly she was gripping his hair, and smiled. Closing her eyes, she arched herself up against him, forcing her grip to loosen and encouraging him to continue. He obliged her readily.

Under the assault of his tongue and fingers, she felt that happy warmth quickly spreading through her body. When he slowly kissed his way to her other nipple, she felt him slide a finger inside her as well; she groaned as she spread open to his touch, and pushed her hips against his hand, grinding against him greedily. After a few moments more, she cried out his name and her body shuddered and quaked as she climaxed. Her breaths came slow and shallow as she calmed from her bliss, and she opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her.

"For a man who had no experience, you certainly seem to know what you're doing," she commented, a sated smile crossing her lips. "Not that I'm complaining," she added quickly.

He smiled down at her, and his eyes twinkled. "I read a lot as a boy," he admitted. "And I always had an active imagination. But we are far from done." With that he leaned down and kissed her again, his hand slowly moving beside her to support himself.

Elsa nipped at his lip and, placing her hands on his chest, pushed him onto his back, straddling him and pinning his arms. "I read a lot too," she told him matter of factly, "though I ruined most of the books I read. But there are some things I want to try, too." The mischievous twinkle in her icy blue eyes told him he was in for an interesting, and probably very enjoyable, experience.

Releasing his arms, she moved her hands to his chest, running them slowly down to his abs, feeling the muscles under his skin twitch from her light touch. She smiled, then slid down his body enough that her hands could find the waist of his pants; she undid them slowly, almost teasingly, then ran her fingers along his skin softly. He smiled as he watched her, and lifted his hips when she pulled on the waist of his pants, letting her free him and toss his pants with her dress. Finally seeing the dress clearly, she pouted a bit. "I liked that dress. I'm going to have to get even," she grinned as she looked back into his eyes.

Kneeling between his legs, she slowly ran her nails along his thighs and up to his hips. He twitched when she neared his manhood, and he gasped when she closed her cool fingers around it. She stroked him gently for a moment, then met his eyes. "I once read a book from the East, the Kama Sutra, I believe, and it said this was supposed to feel very good," she said, then lowered her head slowly, hesitantly.

He watched her questioningly, then groaned, his eyes opening wide, when she swirled her tongue around him. He managed to remain propped up as she continued this for a few moments, but when she took him in her mouth he collapsed backward onto the pillow. "Oh, Elsa!" he almost shouted as she teased him slowly and gently. As she moved, his hands dug into the bed sheets, and he closed his eyes as he groaned.

After a few moments, she released him from her mouth and looked up to where he lay panting. A smile crossed her lips as she continued to move her hand on him slowly, tantalizingly. "Apparently, the book was right," she commented as his breathing slowed. "I hope you enjoy this. I still have the book."

He lifted his head enough to meet her eyes. "You do? Then I would VERY much like to...oh Elsa!" he groaned as she lowered her head and took him back in her mouth, her tongue caressing the underside of him. His head fell back into the pillow again, and he gripped the sheets. "I want to...borrow it," he managed between breaths.

She moaned against him as she moved her head, her fingers still wrapped around his base. This caused him to gasp, and he brought a hand down to run through her hair until he cupped her cheek. She slowed her actions, and he lifted his head to watch her. Drawing back until he was almost out of her mouth, she swirled her tongue around his tip; his head fell back once more, and he groaned loudly. She smiled to herself, and took him back in her mouth fully once more.

Nik could feel himself approaching his limit. "Elsa," he groaned. "Elsa, I am close," he told her, his hand caressing her hair. She began to move faster, and swirled her tongue more firmly against him. He gasped and groaned her name as he released in her mouth, and she swallowed him greedily.

When his body finally relaxed, she lifted her head and continued to caress his manhood. It stirred in her hand once more, and she smiled up at him from between his legs. "There is more, much more, in that book, and I would love to explore it together." Her grin became a mischievous one as she continued, "But I am not sure you could handle it right now."

Nik reached down and grabbed her wrists, pulling her on top of him and holding her, looking into her eyes. In his, she saw an almost feral look that both concerned and aroused her. "I can handle anything you want to show me," he whispered, "and I hope you have it in this room, because I think I'd enjoy exploring it with you. But right now, I'm taking control." With that, he rolled her onto her back and moved over her, kissing her hard.

He held her down as he kissed her, then slowly began to move down her body, kissing and nipping as he went. Her nipples he took into his mouth, one at a time, suckling and swirling his tongue around each one. When he nipped, she gasped; when his tongue swirled, she moaned his name. A moment more, and his lips continued their journey down her body, across her stomach to her center.

Here he paused and raised his head, smiling at her. "Some of the books I had were quite descriptive as well," he informed her, "though those still exist. But this, you should enjoy as well." With that, he lowered his head and laid a small kiss on her lower lips, then ran his tongue along them. She gasped, and her hands found their way into his hair.

When he spread her open and his tongue found her bud, she almost shouted. "Oh, Nik, yes!" she exclaimed breathily. He continued moving his tongue against her, slowly but firm, as her breathing sped up and her body arched toward him. His hands moved under her legs and grasped her hips, gently but firmly, to keep her writhing body in front of him. She opened her eyes, her mouth hanging open, her arms flinging to her sides and grabbing the sheets as she felt that warmth spread quickly through her body; her arousal was apparently much higher than she had thought.

He continued caressing and teasing her with his tongue for several long minutes. "Nik, oh, Nik, please...don't...stop!" she managed between gasps. Her breathing was quick and light as she neared her peak, until she found herself holding it. Her body tensed and began to convulse as she climaxed, and she heard a quiet scream. It wasn't until her body fell back into the bed and her breathing slowed that she realized it had been her own.

Nik released her and moved above her again, kissing along her body as he made his way to her. When he looked down into her eyes, he saw the feral, greedy need, and he kissed her softly; after a moment, she grabbed his hair and pressed her lips hard against his, returning it with fervor. He lowered himself to her slowly, feeling the heat emanating off of her thoroughly aroused and highly sensitive body.

He rocked his hips and ground himself against her, letting her feel his own renewed arousal. She whimpered. "Nik, ohhh," she moaned, "please. I want, no, I need you!" Her breathing was becoming quick and shallow, her arousal more than evident as she pressed herself up into him, her hips rocking against him, begging him to take her.

He obliged her slowly. Rocking his hips, he placed himself at her opening, then slowly began to thrust forward; he entered her slowly, teasing her already sensitive body. She whimpered again when he withdrew, and sighed happily when he slid further inside her. Smiling down at her, he repeated this until he was fully inside her. She groaned when she felt their hips meet, and her arms found their way around him, her nails digging into his back. "I'm yours, Nik," she breathed softly. "Take me."

That was all the encouragement he needed. He began to move inside her, slowly and with long strokes. With each thrust, their hips ground together, and she began to breath heavier and faster; his breathing became almost ragged as he ground into her repeatedly. Elsa felt that warmth enveloping her yet again, and she knew she would climax again soon. Likewise, Nik could feel his release coming, and began to speed his thrusts.

A few moments more, and they climaxed together, each moaning and calling out the other's name. She arched up into him, her breasts pressing into his chest as her hips ground into him, her legs wrapping around his waist; he thrust himself into her repeatedly until he was spent. As they laid entwined together, their breathing slowed, and he rested his forehead against hers. They both glistened with sweat, their bodies pressed together; he rolled to his side, pulling her with him, staying inside her and cuddling her.

She watched his face as he smiled, and she smiled in return. They laid like that for some time before either of them spoke. She was the one who finally broke the blissful silence. "Shall we have dinner brought up, instead of going to the dining hall?"

He nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Because I am not done with you yet." With that, he kissed her again and rolled her underneath him once more.


	4. Taking It To New Heights

**Author's note: This particular scene takes place at the end of chapter 51, 'Control Takes Time,' of the Ice and Wind Saga. We find Nik atop the watchtower of Stonewell, trying to forget a particularly disturbing dream.**

* * *

><p>He reached the top and walked to the low stone wall around the perimeter of the watchtower. There, he looked out over everything; at two hundred feet up, the view was spectacular. On a clear night like tonight, he could even see the lights of Karland in the distance. Any breeze was much stronger up here, but it didn't bother him. He loved the cool air as it wrapped around him.<p>

Nik didn't realize how long he'd been standing there until a pair of hands slid around his waist, and a body pressed against his bare back. He caught her scent and smiled; Elsa had come to join him. "I'm sorry to worry you, _minn elska_. I just needed the cool air," he told her quietly.

She smiled and nodded against his back; she doubted she would ever stop enjoying being called that. "I know. I wish there was something I could do to make you forget these dreams. Perhaps we should go see Granpabbie about them," she suggested. It worried her that the dreams were getting stronger; it made her think a threat was coming for them.

Nik turned in her arms and put his own around her, then leaned down and kissed her. Noticing she was in little more than her robe, he smiled. "I have a better idea, and something much quicker." He picked her up and leaned in for a kiss. When her feet left the ground, she gasped and wrapped her legs around him, holding on to him and kissing him back.

Taking a few steps away from the edge, he knelt, deepening their kiss as he slowly, gently lowered her to the ground. With one hand, he supported himself, while the other found her side through her robe, caressing her softly. She moaned into his lips, and pulled him closer to her, her arms around his neck. His hand moved from her side to the tie of her robe and quickly undid it, and began to let it fall open.

She pushed him back from the kiss, her hand moving to his and stopping him. "Nik," she breathed, her voice betraying her arousal, "up here? What if someone comes up?" She looked into his eyes, watching the gold flecks swirl in his bluish green eyes, and knew that if he said yes, she wouldn't say no.

Nik grinned mischievously. "Yes, up here. No one will come up, and if they do, we will just order them away," he told her, then leaned in and kissed her again. As he once again began opening her robe, he lifted his head and smiled. "Besides, this has always been a...fantasy...of mine."

She smirked up at him, then leaned up and gently nipped at his neck. "Then you have to promise to play out one of mine sometime," she whispered playfully in his ear as her robe fell open. She felt the cool night air caress her skin, and she shivered, though not just from the breeze. He nodded in agreement, and she lifted herself to him. "Then ravish me, Nik."

He smiled and helped her the rest of the way out of her robe, noticing that she had kicked off her slippers; she lay under him completely naked. "Your beauty never fails to astonish me, my love," he breathed, then leaned down to kiss her neck. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and when he nipped her neck softly, she gasped. When he ground himself against her through his pants, she groaned.

Elsa slid her hands down his sides to his waist, then between their bodies. He lifted his hips, and she slid them lower, caressing him through the fabric. When he groaned into her ear, she moved her hands up and unfastened his pants, pushing them off his hips; with some effort, they worked together to slide them the rest of the way off, and he kicked them away carelessly. Then he returned to her, their bodies pressing together as their lips met passionately. He ground himself against her, and she moaned once more. "Nik, oh, I need you so badly," she breathed huskily.

He wasted no more time; with a rock of his hips, he was at her opening, then sliding inside her. He found her ready and willing, and slid fully inside her with one thrust. She moaned into his lips; he answered with a needy groan. "Oh, Elsa," he breathed, "I have never needed anything more than I need you." After a moment, he began to move inside her, and she sighed happily.

He raised up on his arms, and she laid back on her robe. Their eyes met, then travelled over each other's bodies. She admired the way his muscles flexed as he slowly, almost teasingly thrust inside her; he loved the way her body rocked and writhed with each thrust. Every time their hips met and ground together, she made a noise of pleasure. His own noises were less frequent, but just as filled with pleasure.

Nik leaned down as he continued moving inside her, taking one of her cold-hardened nipples between his lips and suckling. She moaned as his tongue flicked over it and swirled around it; she gasped when his teeth nipped it gently. Her hands slid along his sides, feeling every muscle contract and release as he thrusted inside her, until she entwined her fingers in his hair. When he released her nipple, she whimpered. When she felt his mouth claim her other one, she groaned loudly.

After a few more moments, she felt her peak approaching. "Nik," she gasped. "Nik, oh, god I'm almost...almost..." Her voice left her as she reached the edge, and he worked to keep her there for a few moments more. When he finally let her crest, she cried out, her fingers locking in his hair. As she climaxed, she felt him release inside her, and was lifted even higher in pleasure. His groan as he filled her was one of pure ecstasy, and he continued thrusting into her until he was spent.

As their breathing and heartbeats slowed, he lifted his head and met her eyes. They both smiled, and he leaned in to kiss her softly, keeping himself inside her. When he lifted his head once more, he let his nose brush hers. "I love you, Elsa, with everything I am."

"And I love you, Nik. More than words can say," she replied. He rolled them to their sides then, and held her close. She sighed happily, and snuggled deeper into his arms. His hands played along her skin softly, teasing her and eliciting a soft giggle from her lips.

They laid there for a while, cuddling and teasing in the cool night air. Finally, Elsa tried to rise and roll him to his back so she could straddle him. Having other ideas, Nik caught both her hands and rolled her to her back, moving over her and kissing her hard. "My fantasy, remember?" he whispered, pinning her down playfully. She smiled and struggled a bit, making him work for it, then relented and let him have his way.

He released her hands and slowly began kissing her neck, spreading her legs apart again and grinding himself against her. She gasped as she felt his renewed hardness against her, then moaned as he ground into her bud. Her body tingled from the contact, and she ran her nails along his back. "Oh, god yes!" she groaned out. Her hips rocked into his almost involuntarily as she began to pant.

When he finally slid inside her again, she almost cried out. She slid her hands down to his hips and grabbed him, making him hold still; he looked at her questioningly, and she smiled. "I did some reading the other night," she breathed, then began rocking her hips up into him. He gasped and groaned as he felt her grinding against him, and his body quaked involuntarily. She ran her hands up to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He let her move under him for a few moments, then thrust into her, filling her and stopping her hips. He leaned down and kissed her, then wrapped an arm around her and lifted her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around him as he did, keeping him inside her, groaning as he moved. Finally, he sat, her legs now on either side of him as she straddled him, his arms now both around her waist.

She pulled back and smiled, feeling him move inside her as he rocked his own hips. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she pressed down with her hips, filling herself and stilling him; when he stared at her with wild, feral eyes, she began to move on top of him, her hips rocking, causing him to thrust in and out of her. She moaned huskily as she moved, and felt his hands slide down to her backside, squeezing as she moved.

As she slid up and down his length, she felt him begin to move again. This time she let him, and they fell into a rhythm; as she came down, he pushed up into her. She made little sounds of pleasure every time he filled her, and he began to groan with her. One of her hands found the back of his head, and pulled him to her chest. He took her cue, and began suckling and teasing her nipples as she continued to move on him.

Her climax came on strong and without warning. She felt the warmth explode through her body, and she cried out loudly, almost a scream as she pressed down onto him hard. He continued rocking his hips up into her, prolonging her pleasure. She rode it out, her cry of pleasure becoming a long, low moan.

When she finally collapsed against him, he lifted her off of him and put her on her knees on her robe, then pushed her forward until she bent at the waist, her arms supporting her. He moved behind her wordlessly, and saw her tense; when he rested against her opening again, she relaxed, and he slid fully inside her. She gasped when his hips met her bottom, and began to moan when he held her by her hips and began sliding in and out of her with long, slow strokes.

She tried to keep her head up, and to look over her shoulder at him. She smiled mischievously at him, and he began to thrust a bit harder. It made her gasp and groan again, and she lowered her head, her forehead resting on her robe between her arms. Her head shot up again when she felt him reach around her hip to caress her bud, and she cried out loudly. "Oh! Nik! Don't...stop!" she all but shouted at him between breaths. She knew she was approaching her edge again, and quickly.

He smiled as he watched her body writhe and press back into him as he thrust into her. He could feel her beginning to quiver, and sped his hips, knowing he was not far from finishing himself. He swirled his fingers against her bud, and she stiffened and cried out; a few moments later, her body began spasming as she fell over the edge into ecstasy. Her climax brought on his own, and he released himself inside her once more, continuing to grind against her until he felt his climax subside.

He stayed behind her for a moment, letting his breathing slow. He heard her panting, and watched her shoulders rise and quake as they fell with each breath. Finally, he rolled them both to their sides, wrapping an arm around her as they spooned. Nik kissed her neck softy, and she giggled; Elsa snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

She purred and spoke quietly. "That was some fantasy, love," she told him, resting a hand on his and twining their fingers together. "I'm looking forward to playing out more of both of ours." She felt him nuzzle her neck and agree, and they laid together, watching the stars.

* * *

><p>Nik woke when he felt Elsa stir, but kept his eyes closed. He cuddled closer to her, then felt her stiffen. "Nik," he heard her voice. When he didn't answer, she spoke again. "Nik, wake up," she said as she elbowed him gently. He felt her squirm, and held her tighter. "Nik!" she insisted.<p>

"Hmm? What is it, love?" he murmured quietly in her ear. He didn't want to get up; he was enjoying holding her. When she pushed at his arm, he finally realized he was sore. 'When did the bed get so stiff?' he asked himself. He felt her start to pull away, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. What he saw brought him quickly back to reality.

At some point, they had fallen asleep on top of the watchtower. Nik let go of her and sat up, running his hands through his hair. Looking around, he saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. "Oops," he chuckled. "Well, nothing like a night under the stars." He smiled at her, and she shoved him hard, a smile on her face.

"That was amazing," she told him, her eyes twinkling, "and I look forward to more nights like that. But everyone will be up soon." He saw the worry in her eyes then. "Someone might see us."

He twisted his face into mock horror. "Oh no! Whatever will they say?" Then he smiled and continued, "That their King and Queen love each other and aren't afraid to show it?"

That earned him a playful swat. "Come on," she insisted, pushing him again. "Get off my robe, and find your pants! We need to be somewhat decent before someone sees us!" She slid into her robe and tied it, then dusted off some of the dirt and frowned. "Well, I suppose I can say I went for a walk and slipped," she muttered. Nik laughed quietly as he slid his pants back on, then took her hand and led her down the staircase quickly.

* * *

><p>They made it down the stairs and into the courtyard, but their hope of not being seen ended there. As they passed the side entrance to the kitchens, Kristoff stepped out the door, a few carrots in his hand, and nearly crashed into them. "Whoa! Oh, hey...Nik, Elsa. What are you two-" his voice trailed off as he took in their disheveled appearance and attire, or rather lack thereof. "Oh. Um, well this is awkward." He averted his eyes quickly.<p>

Nik just smiled, but Elsa had an embarrassed look on her face. "Kristoff, good morning. Don't...say anything, especially to Anna. Please?" she begged him. When he nodded and stepped aside, they went on their way. He glanced after them, then shook his head and went on to the stables to give Sven his morning carrots.

Nik and Elsa reached a side door to the family wing, and he reached out to open it. Before he grabbed the handle though, the door swung open and Johan stepped out, crashing into him and causing both men to stagger.

Aksel stepped out behind Johan and paused, then chuckled. "My brothers, did you both forget how to walk this morning?" He started to laugh, then realized two things: Nik was only wearing pants, and Elsa was present in just a robe. "Oh, my apologies. Good morning, Elsa," he added quickly, immediately figuring out what had gone on. His smile broadened as he winked at his oldest brother.

Nik and Elsa both flushed. "Aksel," Nik nodded quickly. "Johan, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were coming out the door. If you two will please excuse us," he added as he ushered a very embarrassed Elsa inside. Turning back to his brothers, he gave them a quiet but stern warning. "Not. A. Word. To anyone." When they both smiled and nodded, he closed the door and turned to Elsa, taking her hand and jogging with her down the hall toward the stairs and their room. Even through the closed door, he could hear their laughter; they both wanted to avoid anyone else.

* * *

><p>Elsa was flushed, her face very red from embarrassment and trying to sneak up the staircase. "Well, at least the kids will either sleep in or be in the nursery," she said softly. They continued down the hall, only a few doors from safety and privacy. "There is only one way this morning could get worse. Thankfully she ALWAYS sleeps until-"<p>

Just then, Anna stepped out of her and Kristoff's room, fully dressed and ready for the day. She crashed into her sister, and they both tumbled to the floor. "Oh! Elsa! I'm sorry, I didn't-" Anna began, then trailed off as she realized what her sister was wearing. A look of confusion crossed her face as she stood, and as Nik helped Elsa off the floor she noticed his state of undress. A sudden thought came to her, and she flushed as well. "Oh. Um. Well. Awkward. Uh, you two...have a nice...morning? Night? Wow. I'm...just gonna...go find Kristoff! Bye!" She waved, and as she turned to run, a sly smile crossed her face.

The King and Queen watched the Princess run off down the hall, then looked at one another. Then they both started laughing, softly at first, then hysterically. When they finally calmed, Nik spoke. "Well, I guess everyone knows now. So much for secrecy." Elsa blushed again, and they made their way to their room to clean up and dress for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL then...I guess that is one way to start the day! Poor Nik and Elsa...they never seem to catch a break, do they?<strong>


	5. Happy Birthday, A Night Early

**Author's note: This scene takes place in the middle of chapter 53, 'Birthdays and Old Visitors' of the Ice and Wind Saga. Here we find Elsa finishing her bath and finding an early present from Nik...**

* * *

><p>Elsa left the bathroom wrapped in just her robe, her damp platinum hair cascading over her shoulders. She was sore; it had been an incredibly long day, and that man from Valsparta had infuriated her. He had pushed so hard for an arraigned marriage between her son and some Prince's daughter. It wasn't going to happen, at least not that way. Oh, sure, she and Nik would let Alek meet the girl, and if they decided to marry when they were of age, so be it, but it would not be arranged. They had finally convinced the envoy to leave and relay their denial to his King.<p>

When she sat at her vanity to put away jewelry, she saw the box. 'What's this?' she thought to herself as she picked it up. It was plain, and black. It also hadn't been there before. Turning it over in her hands, she hesitated. She knew it was from Nik, but was he finally deciding to test her patience? He knew she was impulsive, and this could only be a birthday gift. Surely he wouldn't give it to her early?

'Oh, why not? I can always put it back,' she thought to herself. Slowly opening the box, she found a small, folded piece of paper. Opening that, she read the words Nik had written:

'My lovely Elsa,  
>I know you think this is probably a test, but I couldn't wait. I want you to have this gift now, and wear it tomorrow.<br>I love you with everything I am,  
>Nik'<p>

A tear formed in her eye, and she set the note aside. She didn't know how she had been so lucky when he came into her life, but she was so very glad he did. Moving the tissue paper in the box, her heart fluttered. It was a new necklace, with a different looking pendant. It looked like a snowflake, but with a small storm engraved inside it. Inscribed around the edge on both sides, it read, 'I Will Love You Until the Last Storm Ends and the Last Snowflake Falls.'

Elsa sighed happily, her eyes wet with tears. She heard the door close and looked into the mirror; Nik had snuck in while she was reading, and chose now to let her know he was there. She rose and went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He held her as she shed happy tears. "It is beautiful, Nik," she told him. "Thank you so very much. I love you."

He smiled and held her tighter. "And I love you, Elsa." Taking the necklace from her, he put it on her and settled it into place. "Remember, I mean every word I say or write. And I mean exactly what that inscription says. Until the last storm ends, and the last snowflake falls, I will always love you." He cupped her chin in his hand, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. When he spoke again, his eyes twinkled, and his voice had a mischievous edge to it. "And, since tomorrow is your birthday, I thought we might enjoy tonight, in any way you'd like."

She stood silently, contemplating his words for a moment when an idea struck her. Her return smile was just as mischievous as his voice. "If you really think you can handle what I have in mind, then let's get started."

Nik slid his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips, and grinned. "And what, pray tell, did you have in mind, _minn elska_?" he asked curiously. "I would love to play out another of your fantasies, if that's where this is headed."

Her smile darkened, and she rose on her toes to kiss him. "Oh, nothing," she answered quietly, then met his eyes. "I just did some reading again, and came across something that sounded fun." Without another word, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head, dropping it on the floor. When he started to put his arms back around her, she grabbed his wrists and pushed them behind his back. He looked confused for a moment, but leaned down and kissed her lips anyway.

Then he felt the cold replace her hands on his wrists. He stopped moving and opened his eyes, looking down into her icy blue ones. "Elsa? What...what did you do?" he asked as he tried to move his arms in front of him. When he pulled, he could feel something binding his wrists together.

She took a step back from him and smiled, then gestured to the mirror on her vanity. He looked over and twisted so he could see his wrists, and learned why he couldn't move them; she had created a pair of ice cuffs around them, effectively immobilizing his hands. "Well, that explains things," he muttered, then turned back to his wife. "Is there something you should tell me, love?" A hint of uncertainty crept into his voice as he spoke.

Elsa smiled as she watched him. "Do you trust me?" she asked simply, her eyes twinkling darkly. She stepped closer to him, running a finger along his chest, then leaning down to suckle one of his nipples. He gasped when her tongue flicked it, and she looked up at him again. "Do you trust me, Nik?"

After a moment, he nodded slowly. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit worried," he answered truthfully. "But yes, I do trust you, Elsa, more than anything in the world." He smiled when she rose on her toes and nipped his neck, and continued, "I'm also finding this...rather arousing."

She giggled against his neck, then looked up into his bluish green eyes. "Good. This won't work if you don't." She frowned for a moment, then continued. "If it gets to be too much, just say so."

He grinned down at her. "I doubt it will be too much, but I'll keep that in mind," he whispered. "So...I'm tied up and helpless. What may I do for you, my Queen?"

Elsa didn't answer right away. Instead, she slowly circled him, trailing her fingers along his skin. When she stood behind him, she ran her hands down his arms, then over to his waist and around to his stomach. Kissing his back softly, she began to move her hands lower, into the waistband of his pants. He groaned in anticipation.

Then she pulled her hands away and continued circling him until she stood in front of him again. He had a smirk in his face, and she looked at him questioningly. "You," he muttered, "are teasing me." She bit her bottom lip and nodded, a sly grin coming to her face. She placed her hands on his hips again and leaned forward, kissing his chest once more.

This time, she hooked her fingers in his waistband and pulled, kneeling as she slid his pants down his legs. When she reached the floor, he stepped out of them, watching to see what she would do next. When she looked back up, she smiled, running her nails along his legs, causing him to shiver. When she reached his waist again, she slowly, teasingly, swirled her tongue on his manhood before slowly taking him in her mouth, tasting him. He threw back his head and groaned as his knees trembled in pleasure.

She released him suddenly and stood. His eyes flew open and he stared at her, bewildered. Then she stepped back again, untying her robe slowly, tantalizingly. She held up a hand when he started to move toward her. "Another step, and your feet will be frozen to the floor." Then she let her robe fall open and shrugged out of it, letting it pool by her feet. She stood before him, naked but for her new necklace.

Nik gritted his teeth as he watched Elsa walk past him, cupping him and releasing him again as she moved to the bed and sat on the edge of it. 'I asked for this,' he thought to himself as his eyes roamed her body. She smiled and ran her hands along her thighs, spreading them for him, then slid her hands back up over her hips.

Her hands didn't stop there; she slid them higher until she cupped her breasts, squeezing them slightly before teasing her nipples. A gasp escaped her lips. "Oh, Nik, am I teasing you?" she asked with a wicked grin. When he nodded, she slid one hand down between her thighs, caressing herself. "Well that's too bad."

He couldn't stand it any more. His arousal was beginning to burn inside him, and he couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he wanted her, and that she was toying with him. When he went to step forward, though, he heard a crackle, then found he couldn't move. Glancing down, Nik saw she had made good on her promise; she had frozen his feet in place. It was uncomfortably cold, but not painful. Looking back up, all he could do was watch.

Elsa smiled as she leaned back, supporting herself with one hand while the other trailed along her thigh. "You are going to watch until I say otherwise, Nik. Your Queen commands it." He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of her as she slid her hand back to her center and caressed herself again.

A moan escaped her lips, and she spread herself open, her fingers swirling and caressing slowly. "Are you enjoying watching me, Nik?" she breathed huskily, trying to keep herself focused. All he could do was nod; she smiled and caressed her bud slowly, causing a shudder to move through her entire body, and she gasped.

After a few moments of this, she stopped and locked eyes with him. A wave of her hand, and the ice on the floor was gone. She pointed to the floor in front of her and growled one word: "Kneel."  
>Nik moved over to the bed and did as he was told, his hands still restrained behind his back.<p>

Elsa smiled and ran a hand through his hair, then grabbed a fistful and made him look up at her. "Please me," she commanded, then released his hair. With no other encouragement, Nik leaned forward and slowly ran his tongue along her lower lips, and she sighed. Slowly, he spread her open with his tongue, sliding it along her, swirling it on her bud. When he did, she almost cried out.

He breathed in her scent as he continued, and swirled his tongue faster. Her moans became more high pitched, and she laid back on the bed. After a time she lifted her legs and rested her thighs on his shoulders, her hands coming down to grab his hair and pull him to her harder. "Oh, God yes, Nik! Just like that!" she breathed as her body writhed on the bed. He pressed his tongue against her harder, and she gasped and bucked her hips against him.

Elsa could feel that warmth spreading through her body quickly, and knew she would finish soon. She released Nik's hair and spread her arms out to her sides, her fingers tangling in the bedsheets. After a few more moments of his tongue swirling and teasing her, she cried out; her climax overcame her, and she bucked her hips against him as she rode it out.

When her breathing slowed, she managed to sit up, running a hand through his hair again as he looked up at her. "Very, VERY good, Nik," she complimented him. "Now, on the bed." He did as he was told, sitting on the bed and watching her expectantly. "Ah, ah, on your back." When he hesitated, she remembered his wrists were restrained. "Oh yes, that," she muttered, and with a wave of her hand dissolved the cuffs.

He tried to grab her and pull her to him, but she caught his hands and pushed him back. She straddled him where he sat and leaned into him, pushing him down onto his back. He went willingly, and she entwined her fingers with his as she held his hands above his head, locking her lips on his. Another crackle sounded, and Nik felt the cold on his wrists again; it was different this time, though in what way he wasn't sure.

Elsa lifted off him and sat on his hips, admiring her handiwork with a sultry smile. He lifted his arms and heard what sounded like chains. When he glanced up and tugged, he found exactly that; she had chained his wrists to the bed with ice. Glancing back down at her, he raised an eyebrow. "What...exactly...do you have planned?" he asked slowly, aroused but still concerned.

She held a finger to his lips, silencing him. "No talking, lover," she ordered, then slowly ran her finger over his lips. "Or I will freeze these together as well. I'd rather not," she explained, "because I'd rather be able to kiss them. But I will do it." A quick glance into her eyes, and he knew she was serious; he nodded his agreement quickly.

She moved off his hips and spread his legs, kneeling between his knees. Lowering her mouth to him again, she ran her tongue slowly along his length from base to tip before taking him back in her mouth. He groaned loudly, involuntarily jerking on the cuffs. Her hand wrapped around him and pumped slowly as she slid her lips along his length, and he bucked his hips. "Oh god, Elsa!" he cried out.

She lifted her lips off him and smiled darkly. His lips tingled suddenly, and he lifted his head to stare at her; she gave him another warning. "No. Talking." His lips returned to normal, and he threw his head back with a gasp as she took him back in her mouth.

'Oh this is...so many things,' he thought through the mixed sensations. 'One day I will get her back.' He gasped as he thought the last, as she slowly ran her tongue along him again. He knew he was close; being helpless had him much more aroused than he could ever remember. As she continued her ministrations, his thoughts disappeared; a few moments more, and he groaned loudly as his hips rocked up toward her. She stilled as he released in her mouth, though he continued to convulse and quiver.

When he finally came to rest, she slid along his body and pressed herself against him. "You get a minute to rest," she whispered in his ear, then nipped his earlobe. "And then we continue. Remember, anything your Queen wants tonight, she gets. You promised." His breathing was still ragged, but he managed to nod.

After a few moments, she knelt on the bed beside him and kissed him deeply. Without a word, she moved so she was straddling his face, facing away from him. As she lowered herself to him, she finally spoke. "Please me some more, Nik." She gasped when his tongue found her, and she pressed herself down a little more.

After a few moments and many moans, Elsa leaned forward and wrapped her hand lightly around his manhood, slowly stroking him. As he began to harden, she leaned down and once again took him in her mouth, moaning as he continued to swirl his tongue in her folds and caressing her bud. That brought a groan from him, and she shivered on top of him. She took him deep in her mouth, and his next groan made her shudder.

Finally, she could take no more, and she rose and moved away from him. His eyes followed her closely, and he had an almost feral look in his eyes; being completely at her mercy had him constantly on edge. She straddled him yet again, and ground herself against him, moaning. When he began to rock his hips with hers, she lifted herself and pressed him against her opening, then let herself sink down until he was fully inside her.

Nik groaned as he felt her warmth surround him completely, and he lifted his hips to meet hers. Elsa paused, allowing herself to get used to him, then began to slowly rock her hips, sliding him in and out of her. She groaned each time he filled her; he watched and let out a moan as she moved on top of him. Her hands slid up to his chest as she rode him, and she dug her nails in lightly, leaving little marks.

He lifted and rocked his hips up into her as she moved, and he felt her begin to quiver on top of him. She knew she was close; that warm, fuzzy feeling was spreading through her quickly, and she started moving faster. As her climax approached, she ground harder against him, and when she fell over the edge into pleasure, she let out a quiet scream as she dug her nails into him. When she finally finished, she collapsed down onto his chest, panting; almost as an afterthought, she removed the ice cuffs from his wrists.

Nik felt the cold disappear from his wrists, and wasted no time. He put his arms around her and rolled her under him, sliding himself into her in one stroke. She moaned loudly as he filled her; she hadn't regained her breath yet, and couldn't resist even if she'd wanted to. He began to move inside her, and she groaned with each of his thrusts. He breathed hard as he rocked his hips and ground into her, and knew he wasn't far from finishing.

Elsa wrapped her arms around him, and hooked her legs over his thighs, clinging to him; she hadn't fallen very far from her edge, and was rapidly approaching it again. Her nails ran along his back as he thrust into her with long, fast strokes, and she rocked her hips to meet his. Finally, she cried out as she climaxed again, riding wave after wave of pleasure; he felt her writhe and convulse around him, and he fell over his own edge, releasing himself inside her, thrusting until he was totally spent.

When they both stilled, he rolled them to their sides, holding her close. She opened her eyes slowly, watching his face as he panted. He smiled at her as his own eyes fluttered open, and he kissed her gently. "Wherever you read that," he whispered, "I am thankful they wrote it. That was nothing short of amazing." She nodded in return, and cuddled closer to him. "Happy birthday, _minn elska_." After a few moments, they both passed into slumber.

* * *

><p>"Mama? Papa?" That was their only warning before their bedroom door slowly opened, and Alek poked his head inside.<p>

Elsa screamed in surprise, grabbing the blankets and tossing them over the two of them; at some point she had rolled so they were spooning, but neither of them had considered covering up or getting dressed. Nik sat up on his elbow and locked eyes with his son. "Alek! What are you doing?" he almost shouted. "What did we tell you about knocking?"

The boy turned bright red and backed into the hall, closing the door down to a crack. "I'm sorry!" he shouted at the mostly closed door. "I just wanted to be the first to tell mom happy birthday!" They heard him start to sob, and Nik rolled out of bed quickly, throwing on a pair of pants.

He stepped into the hall and closed the door, then knelt in front of Alek. "Son, we're sorry we yelled," he said calmly. "But please, ALWAYS knock and wait for us to answer. It's not polite to just barge in on someone like that, understand?" Alek nodded, and he gave the boy a quick hug. "Alright, now go get some breakfast. Your mother and I will be down soon." With that, Nik slid back into the bedroom, closing and locking the door with a resounding click.

He found Elsa sitting on the bed, wrapped in the blanket and VERY red faced. "Oh. My. God. Our son...saw..." she trailed off as she met Nik's eyes, her own wide and embarrassed. "Do we even say anything to him?"

"Well..." Nik paused; he ran a hand through his hair, not really sure what to say. He thought for a minute before he said anything else. "I was going to have to have 'The Talk' with him someday. I suppose, if he asks, I'll have to have it sooner than I planned." He moved to the bed and sat beside her, putting an arm around her. "I know that was not how you wanted today to start, but please don't let it bring down the rest of the day."

She nodded slowly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I will never look at my birthday the same again." Nik let out a quick laugh, and she giggled. "At least he didn't see the ice cuffs." They glanced at one another, then burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! They are becoming quite the adventurous couple, aren't they? And poor Alek! Let's hope the 8 year old Prince isn't scarred for life...and that Nik can manage getting through 'The Talk' without embarrassing himself...<strong>


	6. The Threat is Gone, But Love Remains

**Author's Note: This chapter encompasses a scene deleted from chapter 66 of Frozen: The Ice and Wind Saga, 'Dragonslayer,' in an effort to keep that story rated less than M. The royal family has returned to Arendelle, triumphant in their battle against Magnar the Dragon, and several days have passed, allowing them all to reflect and rest. Nik and Elsa are discussing their son's future, and in the calm after the storm find themselves...quite amorous.**

* * *

><p>"He is learning well," Nik commented as he and Elsa walked toward their rooms. Alek had spent several days in the infirmary, and had finally been allowed to return to his own room. "He will make a good King one day. He risked his life twice to save us all."<p>

She nodded in agreement. "He will follow in your footsteps, Nik. You have been a good King, and a good man, as well. Did you ever doubt your son would be any different?" She looked up at him, an almost sultry smile on her lips.

He stopped at their door and pulled her to him, his eyes suddenly blazing with desire. "I believe he gets it from you, my love," he told her with a smile. "He has an amazing mother." With a mischievous glint in his eye, he continued, "Who I believe I am going to take into this bedroom and ravish. Right now." He reached out and opened the door, pulling her through with him. He picked her up by the waist, kissing her as he kicked the door shut with a resounding bang, then carried her to the bed.

He laid her down, climbing on above her, their lips still pressed together hungrily. He supported himself with a hand on either side of her, while she ran her hands along his back and around to his hips, then up to grab the lapels of his shirt. She moaned into the kiss and spread her legs as much as her dress would allow, and he lowered himself to her and ground his hips against hers.

"Elsa," he groaned between their fevered kisses. "Have I told you how much I need you lately?" He broke away from her lips then, and leaned down to her neck, nipping softly before swirling his tongue and leaving hungry kisses there as well.

She wrapped her arms around him as she leaned her head, exposing her neck to his mouth and lips. "Mmmm, no, but you are more than welcome to show me," she breathed with a small squeak; he had nipped her neck again as she finished her sentence. Her hands travelled down his back, and she grabbed his shirt and pulled it up; he lifted away from her long enough for her to pull it off and toss it aside, then he was kissing her again, one of his hands now roaming her side.

His hand found its way to her hip, then around to cup her bottom. In one motion, he quickly rolled so she was above him, her dress stretching to allow her movement. She straddled his hips as best she could, and ground herself against him as she kissed him, her nails digging in to his chest; she could feel his muscles flexing as his hands roamed along her sides and back.

Elsa paused as she felt her dress loosen suddenly, and she smiled; Nik had deftly undone the fastenings along her back without her noticing. She kissed him harder as he reached down to her waist and lifted her dress up. When his hands reached her sides, she broke the kiss so he could pull it over her head and toss it aside, then tried to lean down again.

Before she could, he caught her and sat up, wrapping his arms around her. He made her lean back, then bent his head down and kissed along her neck, down to her breasts. He slowly swirled his tongue around one of her nipples before suckling it into his mouth; she squirmed in his lap and let out a gasp, one arm wrapping around his shoulders while her other hand found the hair on the back of his head and urged him on.

He continued teasing her for a few moments before kissing his way to her other nipple, suckling and swirling his tongue around it. His hands slid down her back to her bottom, cupping her and squeezing gently; she ground her hips harder against him in response and moaned softly. Finally he released her from his mouth and looked up into her eyes, and she kissed him hungrily, pushing him back down onto the pillows. Her hands slid down between them, and she slowly, teasingly unfastened his pants, letting her fingers linger close to him for a moment before running them back up to his chest; he groaned when she moved her hands, but made no effort to stop her.

After a bit more kissing and teasing, Elsa lifted herself off him and slid down his body, kissing along his chest as she went. As she neared his waist, her fingers hooked the waistband of his pants; he lifted his hips slightly, and she pulled them down, tossing them aside and sliding back up along his body, straddling his hips once again as she leaned down to meet his lips.

Nik wasted no time getting his hands back on her body, immediately finding her waist and sliding down to her hips. He guided her slowly, gently, helping her to grind herself against his manhood through what little she still had on; a breathy giggle escaped her, followed quickly by a moan. He let her continue like that for some time, their lips pressed together while their tongues explored each other.

Finally, he hooked his fingers into the waist of her undergarments and pushed them off her hips; she moved her body to help him slide them down her legs, and he tossed them aside as she resumed her position above him. She intended to slide him inside her, but Nik had other ideas. "Oh, please, Nik," she breathed when he grabbed her hips, keeping her above him; she moaned in pleasure when he guided her down and began grinding her bud on him.

She threw her head back and groaned loudly as he made her grind against him, rocking his own hips in rhythm with hers; he lifted his head enough to take one of her nipples in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around it and making her gasp. She ground against him harder and faster, until she finally could take no more. Grabbing his hands and lifting them above his head, Elsa rocked her hips up until his manhood rested at her entrance, and with a quick thrust slid him fully inside her; he groaned as he felt her warmth surround him, and lifted his hips to meet hers.

She held still for a few moments, just enjoying him inside her; she lowered her head and kissed him deeply, then slowly began to slide along his length. When she finally released his arms, Nik moved them down and ran his fingers along her thighs and up to her hips before finally cupping her bottom and encouraging her; he began to rock his own hips with hers, thrusting himself slowly in and out of her.

Elsa let out a series of soft moans as she felt that warmth spreading through her body quickly. She began to rock her hips faster and harder, grinding against him with each thrust. Breathing heavily, she ground down on him hard a final time, and her climax exploded; she cried out as her body spasmed, "Oh, god, Nik, YES!" Nik held on to her and continued thrusting up into her, prolonging her pleasure.

When she finally collapsed on top of him, panting, he carefully rolled them once more, staying inside her as he did so. She lay under him, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat, and smiled contentedly, her eyes closed; he supported himself above her, a hand on either side of her. Nik bent down and kissed her lips softly, and slowly began to rock his hips, thrusting in and out of her once more. She moaned loudly, enjoying the feel of him entering her over and over.

As he moved, her body began to respond again, and she opened her eyes and met his. He was still moving deliciously slow, and she wrapped her arms around him, running her nails along his back. "Mmm, Elsa," he groaned as he leaned his head back. When he looked back down, he smiled, speeding his thrusts ever so slightly. She moaned and hooked her legs around his thighs, trying to encourage him; he obliged her readily, grinding his hips against hers with each thrust.

He could feel his own edge approaching, and he held her gaze; she began making soft, happy noises each time their hips met as he drove her toward another climax. "Elsa, I'm...almost..." he trailed off, his breathing becoming ragged, his hips beginning to grind against hers harder. He could feel the sheen of sweat building on his forehead as he continued his movements.

"Me...too...Nik," she managed between breaths. She wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as her body tensed once again. As her edge approached, her mouth fell open in breathless pleasure; he looked down at her, his face a mirror of hers, the same breathless moan on his lips. A few more thrusts, and they tumbled into bliss together, moaning one another's names; her body writhed and spasmed under him as he released himself inside her, filling her.

When they finally stilled, he remained above her for a few moments, and she clung to him tightly, both of them panting. He finally rolled them to the side and pulled her close, cuddling her. She met his eyes and lifted her hand, running her fingers through his short hair before resting her hand on his cheek. "That...was wonderful," she whispered before kissing his lips softly.

He nodded slowly when they pulled apart. "Yes, it was, _minn elska_." A mischievous smirk crossed his lips before he continued. "I wouldn't mind losing sleep like this." He leaned in and kissed her again, and he felt her slide her hand down his chest and across his stomach.

"Well," she smiled with narrowed, wanton eyes, "you know I cannot get enough of you." Her hand slid lower, until she wrapped her fingers around his manhood and began to stroke him slowly, feeling him harden in her hand. When he was ready, she pushed him onto his back and straddled him again, sliding him deep into her once more. "So please, keep me awake all night."

She began to slide along his length again, and he groaned. "As my Queen commands," he managed before she silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Alek's shout and a loud crash woke them with a start, as sunlight streamed in through the window. Nik jumped out of bed, pulling on pants as Elsa donned her robe hurriedly. They rushed out of the bedroom and down the hall. "Alek?" Nik called as they approached the top of the stairs. "Are you-" He paused when they saw the mess at the bottom of the stairs. "What in the world are you doing?"<p>

Alek groaned and smiled weakly from amongst the pile of what once had been several suits of armor. "I'm sorry to wake you all," he called up from the bottom of the stairs as Klara, Anna, and Kristoff appeared from their rooms. "But I was hungry, and everyone was asleep, so I-" he winced as he managed to grab his crutches, finding one of them broken, "slid down the railing. I forgot I wouldn't be able to stop."

The rest of the family giggled and laughed as they descended the stairs slowly. Klara was the first to reach him, and helped him to his feet. "That's my cousin," she chuckled. "Always thinking with his stomach." Another round of laughter could be heard from anywhere in the castle.


	7. Leave Out All The Rest

**This particular scene comes from chapter 68 of Frozen: the Ice and Wind Saga, 'A Homecoming to Remember.' Nik and Elsa have left Alek's homecoming party early after meeting Eliza, and Elsa's motherly intuition, combined with all the other stress she carries as Queen, has her bristling.**

* * *

><p>When they reached their room, Nik closed and locked the door, then turned to face Elsa, who stood facing away from him and staring at nothing in particular. He shivered a bit when he felt how cold it had gotten in the room, and the frost around her feet didn't escape his notice, either. "What is it, Elsa? I'm presuming this has something to do with our son's interest in Eliza?"<p>

She turned, her eyes blazing at the mention of the girl. "There is something not right about her, Nik. I believe she is from Halvland, but Elliot is too old to be her father," she nearly shouted as Nik moved to her, placing his hands on her arms to try and calm her. "I don't want her around our son! Maybe it is a mother's intuition, maybe there is more to it, but she will only cause trouble!"

Nik looked into her eyes, seeing the winter storm swirling with her emotions. "I will see what I can find out. We will send messages to Elliot and summon him if we must. Until then, let's not worry about it too much, _minn elska_. She is leaving in the morning. We have time," he reassured her. When she smiled weakly up at him, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. "For now, let's just relax. How about a bath?" he asked with a smile when he broke away.

Her eyes lit up at the idea, and she nodded eagerly. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathing room, helping her out of her dress as they went. She, in turn, worked him out of his clothes as well. By the time they reached the bath, they were both fully undressed.

When he ushered her into the room, she noticed the tub was already full and warm. Turning to ask him about it, she saw him smiling, and knew he had planned this. "I informed the staff to have it ready before the party was over; I thought we might enjoy some relaxing time alone," he told her as he slowly undid her hair, running his fingers through it as her platinum locks cascaded down her back. She smiled brightly, and he picked her up and stepped into the large tub, slowly lowering both of them into the water.

As the warm water surrounded their bodies, Elsa let out a soft sigh, and immediately felt the stress of the day begin to melt away. Nik cradled her in his lap, and she leaned into him. "How is it," she began quietly, "that you know EXACTLY what to do to get my mind off things?" She tilted her head to look into his eyes, a small smile on her face.

His eyes twinkled, and the gold flecks in his bluish green eyes swirled slowly when he answered. "Because I love you, my dear. And just like the day we met, I still just want to see you smile." He leaned down and kissed her softly, letting his hand slide slowly along her side, caressing her skin softly; she shivered at his touch, and let out another happy sigh.

After a moment, he lifted her effortlessly and turned her, setting her in front of him with her back to him. His hands slowly moved from her waist to the small of her back, his fingers making small circles as they moved. She groaned and leaned into his hands, letting him massage her lower back, and she quickly felt the tension starting to release from her muscles. When she quieted some, he moved on, his hands slowly working their way up her back.

Eventually he reached her shoulders, and he gently pulled her back so she was resting against his chest. Then his strong hands began working the muscles of her shoulders, and she let out yet another moan. "Oh, god, Nik," she managed to get out as he worked the knots out of her, "this...is just...ohhh." Her head rolled back against his chest as well, and she submitted to his massage.

Nik smiled as he felt her relaxing from the combination of the warm water and his hands. "Anything for you, Elsa. You might be Queen, but you deserve some relaxation as well." He moved to her neck next, massaging softer as he supported her head. He leaned forward as he worked and kissed the top of her head, then concentrated on relaxing her.

Finally he could feel no more tension in her, and he pulled her back so she was resting against him once more. His arms found their way around her, cradling her gently. Her own arms rested in his, their fingers slowly entwining together. After a few moments, she finally spoke again. "Thank you, Nik, for being such a loving, caring husband. I still can't believe how fortunate I am that you came to my sister's wedding."

He smiled and lowered his head, bringing his lips near her ear. "You are most welcome, Elsa," he answered in a whisper. "I would go through every moment of it again for you, too." Then he leaned down a little further, and his lips found her neck, kissing and nipping her softly, causing her to giggle and press against him again.

Then his hands began to roam. Slowly, aimlessly at first, caressing her stomach, then her sides and making her squirm and giggle more. "Nik, hey!" she laughed as he tickled her slowly; the water splashed quietly as she shifted around, trying to escape his play. He smiled, then his hands moved on.

He moved his hands down to her thighs, and caressed her skin softly, drawing small circles with his fingertips. His hands found their way to her inner thighs, slowly drawing up toward her center; Elsa shivered in anticipation, and spread her legs slightly to encourage him, her body pressing back into his. She could feel his arousal against her bottom, and she squirmed, teasing him.

"It's not nice to tease," he growled in her ear as his fingers traced along her inner thighs, stopping short of her center. She squirmed in his lap again, and he let out a groan. He finally moved his fingers higher, caressing her outer lips softly. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, her hips rocking forward toward his fingers involuntarily.

Nik smiled as he slowly drew small circles on her outer lips, listening to her begin to moan. "Nik...mmmm...please don't tease me," she begged him softly. Briefly he considered stopping, but decided to oblige her; his fingers parted her folds and found her bud, caressing it softly. Elsa gasped, and her body stiffened from the sudden contact, and she let out a groan as she pressed her hips forward into his palm.

As he slowly drew small circles on her womanhood, she began to make small little whimpers, her body trembling with each of his strokes. Lifting her hips slightly, she slid her hand between them and wrapped her fingers around him, slowly stroking along his length. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and smiled softly; she squeezed a bit harder as she stroked in rhythm with his fingers, and he began to groan. Every few strokes she paused, running her thumb across the head before continuing, eliciting a louder groan from him.

As Elsa stroked him, Nik rocked his palm slightly, sliding a finger past her entrance and deep inside her with one stroke. She let out a long, loud moan as her walls surrounded him, and she stopped stroking for a moment; when she began again, their hands matched each others' stroke for stroke. He fought to control himself, while she began to pant as the warmth began to spread through her again.

He felt her body begin to tense again, and he focused on his actions. She laid her head back, her lips barely parted, as she felt him press harder on her bud. She knew she was close to the edge, and that he was going to take her over it. "Oh, yes, Nik. Don't...stop...ahhhh!" she cried out as the waves of pleasure coursed through her, her body spasming in the water and creating little waves. He continued to move his fingers in and against her, and she shuddered with every stroke, her hand wrapped tightly around his manhood as she rode out her climax.

When her breathing finally slowed, she felt his fingers twitch against her again; she spasmed yet again, her body not yet falling too far from the edge. In a fluid motion, she released him and moved out of his lap, turning to face him. She saw the brief confusion on his face, and she smiled; she quickly moved to straddle him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she first rocked herself against him, then lifted her hips and took him inside her, sliding down along his length until he was fully sheathed inside her. A groan escaped her lips as her hips met his, and she felt him stretching her slightly before she slowly began to rock her hips again, working herself along his length and making him groan in pleasure.

His hands found her thighs, then slid up to her hips to guide and support her. He tilted his head back to look up into her eyes, and she met his with a smile before she leaned down to kiss him hungrily. He returned the kiss with equal passion, rocking his own hips to thrust up into her. They both moaned into the kiss, and clung to one another as the water splashed quietly around them.

Nik gently broke away from the kiss, his hands sliding from her hips to her waist and pushing her back. Leaning his head down, he first flicked his tongue across one of her nipples, then swirled around it and suckled it between his lips. Elsa gasped, then moaned loudly and began to grind against his hips harder, her hand clenching in the hair on the back of his head as she encouraged him. "Oh yes, Nik, yes!" she managed between ragged breaths.

As he continued thrusting up into her, he moved his lips slowly to her other nipple, giving it some attention as well. One of his hands slid up her side and cupped her breast he had just been teasing with his mouth, his fingers gently rolling and teasing her nipple. She threw her head back and groaned loudly, her mouth all but hanging open as pleasure coursed through her body. Nik groaned as she drove her hips down on him again, and he moved up to kiss her exposed neck again. "God, Elsa, I'm...close," he managed, and rocked his hips harder up into her for emphasis.

She rolled her head forward and gave him a lusty smile. "Me...too...Nik. Oh, yes! Yes!" she groaned out, grinding herself against him harder as she felt him thrust up into her. The room fell silent except the splashing of the water as they both reached their peak, their eyes locked together, mouths open in breathless cries. Then they climaxed together, groaning out each other's names and grinding against one another. Elsa's nails dug into his shoulders as she shuddered above him, and Nik's movements became erratic as he emptied himself inside her.

When the finally stopped moving, she collapsed against him, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. His arms found their way around her waist, supporting her and holding her close as their breathing slowed to normal, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. After a few moments, he felt her giggle, then sigh softly. She tried to lean back, but found her arms didn't want to cooperate. "Oh, Nik," she whispered, "that was incredible. We need to do this more often."

He chuckled and kissed her neck softly, getting another giggle from her. "Well then, I'll be sure to have a bath ready more often," he answered. He kissed her neck again, then laid his head back against the edge of the tub, closing his eyes and smiling.

After a few moments, she managed to lean back and kiss his lips. "As wonderful as this was, you've got to be getting cold in this water," she guessed. When he nodded, she smiled and kissed him again. "Then come join me in drying off, and take me to bed, love." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "If you're up for it, we can continue this somewhere more comfortable." Then she rose up off him and moved out of the tub, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry off.

He rose and joined her outside the tub, grabbing his own towel as he did. He slid behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her neck softly. "I would love that, _minn elska_. I hope you are ready to lose a lot of sleep tonight." Then he stepped away and began to dry himself off.

Minutes later, they moved back to the bedroom. Nik grabbed Elsa as they entered the room and pulled her close, kissing her and lifting her off the floor. He carried her to the bed, laying her down and climbing in above her, his lips never leaving hers. She felt his hardness against her again, and rocked her hips toward him; when he entered her again, she groaned into the kiss.

* * *

><p>They woke the next morning wrapped in each other's arms. Elsa smiled and pressed back into him, and he grumbled in response. "Good morning, lover," she said as she ran her fingers along his forearm. "We have a long day ahead."<p>

"No," Nik growled playfully. He kissed her shoulder, then continued. "It can't be morning yet. It's still dark out."

She frowned and twisted in his arms, noting the light streaming in the window. Then she looked at his face and giggled; his eyes were screwed shut in his denial of the time. She kissed his forehead gently. "Tell that to the sun, Nik. It disagrees with you."

He let out a heavy sigh and opened his eyes, a mock frown on his face. "Okay, I give up, it can be morning." Then he smiled warmly at her. "At least it gives me plenty of light to admire your beauty."

She smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I love you, too, sweetheart. But court won't wait all day." Then she kissed him softly before rolling from his arms and climbing out of bed, moving to the wardrobe to select her dress for the day.

Nik watched her for a moment before he finally sat up. He turned toward the window and looked up to the sky. "Sometimes, I really don't like mornings." Then he climbed out of bed and headed over to select his own clothes, resigned to dealing with running the kingdom once more.


	8. Well, This is New

**This chapter was removed from chapter 79 of Frozen: The Ice and Wind Saga, 'Answering The Call'. Nik and Elsa have returned from beyond, greatly changed, and are planning to rescue their family. Nik is concerned for their safety, and Elsa takes it upon herself to help him relax.**

* * *

><p>Nik closed the door to their borrowed room, then grabbed Elsa by the waist and pulled her close, startling a small, happy squeak from her. "My dearest Elsa," he whispered in her ear as he held her. "I don't know where I'd be without you." His arms squeezed her, and he shuddered slightly as he rested his head on her shoulder.<p>

She hugged him back, then leaned back to look at his face, her hand finding its way to his chin and making him look her in the eye. "What is it, dear?" she asked him, concerned. "We have a plan. She will never see us coming. We have the upper hand," she reminded him. "What could go wrong?"

He looked deep into her eyes that mirrored his own. "She still has our family. If she were to use them, SHE could gain the upper hand. I could not stand to lose any of them. Or you," he added, lowering his eyes. "We are walking a dangerous road on borrowed time. Whatever force brought us back here, could also take us away again, I fear." She felt his muscles quiver; these thoughts were consuming him, their mental link was making that plain.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her again. "No, Nik. The force that brought us here is the same force that took us away from Hartlande when we destroyed it." Her hands moved to his biceps, and she shook him gently. "_Love_, Nik. So long as we have love, nothing can stop us." She kissed him lightly, then smiled. "Besides, I think I know why we are back."

He looked at her quizzically. "And why is that, _minn elska_?" When she simply looked at him, he turned inside and sifted through their shared memories. She offered up the dream she had had the previous night. In it, he heard Alek's voice, making a birthday wish. The wish was that they would return to save the kingdom.

When he turned back outward and looked into her eyes again, he saw the tears forming there. He felt his own sliding down his cheeks. "His love brought us back," he whispered. "Of course. He wished for us to return from the dead for the sake of the kingdom, and it happened. True, filial love."

He pulled Elsa close and kissed her passionately. She pulled him down into the bed, clinging to him and pressing herself against him as she did so. He supported himself above her, his lips never leaving hers as they lay intertwined.

Slowly, deliberately, her hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt, and she slowly pulled up on it. He broke away from the kiss and raised up, helping her remove it before moving back down to kiss her once more. His hand found her side as her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. Nik kissed along her jawline and to her neck, where he nipped softly before planting a tiny kiss just under her earlobe. Then he stopped.

"Elsa," he whispered in her ear, "that's cold...and tingly." He raised up slightly to look into her mismatched eyes, a small smile on his face. "It would appear we are starting all over again, in almost every way."

She met his eyes, confused, then noticed his hair. It was completely white with frost, and sticking straight out. She closed her eyes and let out a quick laugh before apologizing. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry Nik," she managed between giggles. She combed her fingers through his hair again, brushing the frost away and laying it back down before meeting his eyes again with a smirk. "New powers. Yeah."

Nik chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again. "It's alright. We'll just have to take it slow again." His smirk was devilish. "And you know how bad I am at that." He returned his lips to her neck, nipping and kissing softly down to her collarbone.

Elsa tilted her head, exposing more of her neck to him. She let out a low moan as she arched her body into his. "Slow it is," she managed between breaths. "That's fine with me. I intend to...oooh...enjoy every moment." Her hands roamed around to his back, dragging her nails along his skin as she did, making him shiver.

After a few more moments of teasing her, he pulled away and stood, lifting her from the bed and putting her feet on the floor. Confusion crossed her face, but he smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her once more. As they kissed, his hands roamed down her sides to her waist, then to her hips, where he grabbed her dress and began lifting. She pulled back from the kiss as her dress rose, and he gently pulled it over her head and off her arms, tossing it aside. He admired her nearly naked body before pulling her to him again, kissing her and lifting her off the floor, his hands cupping her bottom as she wrapped her legs around him.

As she kissed him hungrily, Elsa ground her hips against his, feeling his manhood pressing against her through his pants. She groaned into his lips as she pressed against him, and he responded by climbing back into bed with her, pinning her underneath him. Her hands moved down his sides, unfastening his pants and pushing them off his hips; he worked with her to kick them off his legs and onto the floor. Then he returned to her, grinding himself against her through her undergarments, and she cried out. "Oh, yes, Nik! Please!"

After a moment, he paused and looked down at her face, smiling wickedly. Struggling to keep his thoughts blank so she wouldn't see what was coming, he gently pushed both her arms over her head, then called on the ice magic. A crackle sounded, and he pulled back some, smiling down at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

She groaned as he pulled away yet again, and tried to reach for him. Something rattled, and she found she couldn't move her arms very far; glancing up, she saw why. He had created a set of ice cuffs, binding her hands to the bed. Her expression was a mix of amusement and concern when she finally looked at him again. "So, finally getting your revenge, my love?" she asked, thinking back to the times she had done the same to him. "You know how much I trust you, right?"

He moved back over her, making sure not to touch her, though he made sure he was always close. "Yes, I do," he answered calmly. "But I have a LOT of catching up to do to make us even." He kissed her lips softly, then slowly began leaving a trail of kisses along her cheek, down her neck, and to her collarbone. Each kiss made her shiver.

Elsa closed her eyes and resigned herself to his teasing; she knew she'd done her fair share of this to him over the years. When he nipped her collarbone, she sighed. As he moved lower, she closed her eyes, expecting his tongue to find one of her nipples at any moment. Her chest tightened in anticipation as his lips travelled down her chest and neared one. When he changed direction and moved back toward her neck, her brow furrowed in confusion, but she relaxed back into the bed.

Slowly, Nik kissed his way back to her lips, then moved down the other side of her neck. She giggled again when she felt his teeth on that collarbone, and her body began to arch again as he neared her other nipple. When he skipped over her breasts and moved down to her stomach, her eyes flew open and she lifted her head, staring at him, and exasperated look on her face. "Wha- what?"

He lifted his head and smiled at her. The gold flecks in his right eye swirled slowly as he watched her face before he responded. "Catching up, remember?" he said slowly. Then he went back to slowly kissing along her stomach, making his way lower. She dropped her head into the pillows with a groan.

He hooked his fingers in her undergarments, and she lifted her hips in anticipation. He slowly, tantalizingly, worked them off her hips and down her legs, tossing them aside before he returned to his place between her legs, kissing her stomach once again. She closed her eyes, quivering slightly; she wasn't sure what he would do next, and she was completely at his mercy.

Nik kissed lower, planting kisses on each of her hips, then moved down to her legs. He trailed kisses along the top of one of her thighs, down to almost to her knee before switching to her other leg and moving back up. When he neared her center, he paused, letting his breath caress her. Then he moved on, kissing back along her legs again. He did this several times, each time lingering longer at her center before moving on. Finally, instead of her legs, he began to kiss up her stomach.

Elsa let out a quiet, anguished cry, then whimpered as she lifted her head. "Nik...please...give me...something," she breathed, her arousal apparent in her voice. She gyrated her hips up toward him, and squirmed underneath him, trying to find some way to get him to do what she wanted.

"Patience, _minn elska_," he whispered as he neared her breasts again. "Good things come to those who wait." She groaned and pulled on the cuffs again, and he chuckled at the resulting clinking.

When he reached her breasts this time, he gently blew on first one, then the other nipple, making them both harden. Slowly, teasingly, he flicked his tongue across one, and she gasped. When he swirled his tongue around it, she sighed. When he finally took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue and rolling it between his lips, she moaned loudly. His hand moved to her other nipple, and slowly began caressing and teasing it, and she arched up into him, urging him on.

His hardness sliding between her lower lips and grinding against her bud made her cry out his name and jerk against the cuffs again. He had teased her into a heightened state of arousal, and she nearly climaxed right then. When he began to move against her, she responded by rocking her hips with his. After just a few moments, she reached her edge and tumbled over it, moaning loudly and arching her back higher off the bed. When she finally calmed, she collapsed back onto it, her eyes closed, smiling.

But Nik wasn't finished. He moved his lips to her other nipple, and began teasing it as he had the other. His hands travelled down her sides slowly, making their way to her hips, stilling hers. He rocked his own hips and brought himself to her entrance, then released her nipple to look up into her eyes. Through her barely open eyelids, she saw his asking expression. With a nod, she answered, "Take me, Nik."

With a slow and steady thrust, he sheathed himself fully inside her, and she groaned as he filled her. He held still for a few moments, then slowly began to rock his hips, moving himself inside her. Each time he slid into her, she moaned in pleasure. Finally, he released her hips, and she began grinding against his.

He kept this slow and steady pace for a while, and her breathing shallowed. His own breaths were already quickening, and he began to pant. Suddenly, an idea came to him. It flashed in her mind as well, and she nodded quickly in agreement.

Cupping her bottom with his hands, he rose up on his knees and straightened. She lifted her legs, resting her calves on his shoulders, and he began thrusting once more. Her moans got louder as he sped his thrusts, and her head rolled to the side as her body began to writhe. He smiled as he watched the pleasure cross her face, and he sped his thrusts even more.

After a few more moments, Elsa's legs fell down and curled around him, her control over her body fleeting. Keeping one hand firmly on her bottom, Nik slid a hand around to her front, finding her bud with his thumb and gently caressing it. She arched off the bed yet again with a groan, and the ice chains rattled again as she pulled against them. She locked eyes with him, and her mouth fell open in a silent cry; a moment later, she found her voice and let out a long, loud moan as she fell over the edge once more.

He slowed his thrusts as she climaxed again, only stopping when he felt her body still. When her breathing slowed and she smiled at him through lidded eyes, he grinned. A quick thought vanished the chains and cuffs, and he pulled her up into his arms, kissing her as she straddled him. "We still aren't done," he growled into the kiss.

She rocked her hips, making him slide deeper into her. "Mmm, more? Yes please," she breathed, her arms wrapped lazily around his neck. "This has been exquisite so far." She kissed him again, moving her hips a bit faster, grinding against his, making him groan in pleasure.

His hands found her bottom and stilled her hips again. "Who's leading here tonight?" he asked playfully, smiling as she pouted. Kissing her once more, he lifted her off of him, eliciting a whimper from her. Then he slowly turned her around and pulled her back to him, one hand cupping her breast as the other slid lower, past her hip and to her center, where he slid his finger past her lower lips and began caressing her bud once more. She moaned in return, and pressed her bottom against him, teasing his manhood.

After a moment, he slowly pushed her forward to her hands and knees, his fingers leaving her center and her breast. Cooing softly, she wiggled her hips at him, encouraging him as she looked back over her shoulder. When a crackle sounded again, she looked down and saw new cuffs and chains, and glanced back questioningly again. "I'm still leading, love. One step closer to evening the score."

That got a smile from her, and she pushed her hips back toward him again. This time, he guided himself to her entrance and slid inside her, groaning as he felt her wetness around him, one hand resting on her hip. She sighed when he was fully inside her again, and began to rock back into him when he began to thrust into her. She let her head lower until her forehead rested on her forearms, moaning with each of his thrusts.

As he thrust into her, he slid one hand around her hip and slid his fingers back between her folds, once more finding her bud. She gasped and lifted her head again, pressing herself back against his thrusts harder. She was still at a heightened arousal by being at his mercy, and began to pant as she neared her edge yet again. "Oh, God, Nik, I'm...again..." She trailed off, unable to speak as waves of pleasure rushed through her.

His breathing was becoming erratic as he approached his own edge, and his thrusts sped up. "Me...too...I'm...close...Elsa," he managed between breaths. He saw her head nod once, then lower as she concentrated on the pleasure. His own head tilted backward, and he opened his mouth in a soundless groan. He felt her body go rigid, then she cried out his name as she tumbled over her edge for a third time; he followed an instant later, groaning her name as he thrust into her until he was spent.

When their breathing finally slowed, he vanished the cuffs before collapsing onto the bed next to her. She rolled to him, pressing her back against him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She ran her hands along his forearms lovingly in silence, enjoying their closeness. *That was incredible, my love,* she sent to him, not trusting her voice to work.

*Yes, it was,* he returned. *And I hope to have many more nights just like it soon.* He kissed her shoulder softly as she snuggled back into him, her thoughts showing him she agreed. *And Elsa? Happy birthday.* Soon, they both drifted into slumber.

* * *

><p>They woke the following morning to silence. Glancing at the clock in the room, they knew the sun would soon be rising soon, and with it the rest of the hideout. Neither wanted to leave the other's arms, but they needed to prepare for their journey.<p>

Nik sat up and lit the lantern on the side table, turning it up to brighten the room. Then he heard Elsa gasp and felt her hand on his back, her fingers trailing along his skin. "What is it, _minn elska_?" he asked cautiously when she shifted on the bed behind him, pulling her hand away.

When he turned back to her, he found her studying her forearms. "Nik, look," she whispered, holding out her arms for him to inspect. "Our marks...they've changed. My swirls aren't swirls anymore...and you have snowflakes on your back. I didn't notice last night, but then, I WAS a bit preoccupied," she finished with a smirk.

He took one of her forearms and held it up in the light. "Oh...wow. Elsa, this is incredible. And I have snowflakes on my back? Along with the lightning?" he asked slowly. She nodded and looked at her other forearm; what had once been graceful blue swirls nearly connecting the snowflakes on her forearms had become much more jagged, almost golden lines, similar to lightning. Lowering her arm, he met her mismatched eyes. "I have no idea why this happened. We will need to talk to Bulda."

She nodded her agreement, and they both climbed out of bed. This was going to add a stop on their trip to Arendelle. It wouldn't hurt to warn them of what was to come, as well.


	9. Mending Old Wounds

**Author's note: This chapter comes at the end of Chapter 91 of the Ice and Wind Saga, Old Secrets Revealed. Nik has just found his new war hammer, and realized his family will stand with him no matter what. Elsa has summoned him to their room, though her intentions were unclear to Nik. They will become clear rather quickly, though.**

* * *

><p>When Nik entered he and Elsa's room, he expected to find her playing with Ida. Instead, he found just Elsa, waiting near the bed, her robe wrapped around herself. "Nice hammer," she told him, looking at the handle protruding over his shoulder. When he closed the door, she pulled him to her, unhooking the holder and letting both it and the hammer fall to the floor with a thump.<p>

He stared into her eyes for a moment before he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into a passionate kiss. When he finally broke it, he rested his forehead against hers, a small smile crossing his lips. "Thank you again, Elsa," he whispered, "for forgiving me. I should never have kept something like that from you."

Elsa leaned to look into his eyes, her own smile broadening. "There was nothing to forgive, Nik. You did what you thought was best for your family," she replied, her voice soothing. "How could I hold that against you?" Her face suddenly turned serious. "Now, are you going to make love to me, or am I going to tie you up to get what I want?"

Nik smiled at her sudden brashness; he deftly untied her robe, finding her naked underneath. With no further hesitation, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into another deep kiss. She responded in kind, her arms wrapping around his neck as she met his ferocity. One of her hands found his hair, and she slowly began moving toward the bed, pulling him with her. He followed willingly, his hands wandering around to her back and down, cupping her bottom.

They pulled back from one another long enough for her to pull his shirt off over his head, then she moved back to him, their lips meeting hard once again, their need almost feverish. Elsa's hands trembled a bit as she undid his pants, and she pushed them off his hips as he pushed her robe off her shoulders. They both let the remains of their clothing fall to the floor, then their bodies were once again pressed together. She reached between them to stroke his manhood, and he groaned into the kiss as she caressed him.

Finally, Nik lifted her off the floor and pushed her down onto the bed. She sprawled before him, her legs and arms spread, her hair fanned out around her head, a longing expression on her face. He grinned with desire as he crawled onto the bed and moved above her, leaning his head down again to kiss her once more. Elsa's hands moved to his neck, one once more finding his hair as she returned the kiss. During one pause, she managed two words: "Take me."

He lowered himself to her, and with a quick rock of his hips found himself pressing against her opening. Another quick move, and his manhood was buried inside her, eliciting a low moan from her. He held himself there for a moment, letting her enjoy being full of him, before he began to thrust in and out of her slowly. He groaned into their kiss, and her fingers twisted tighter in his hair.

Elsa hooked her legs over Nik's thighs and lifted her hips to meet his, grinding against him with every stroke. His lips left hers, and she gasped when he found her neck and swirled his tongue along it. She smiled and loosened her grip on his hair, one hand sliding down to his back, her nails trailing along his skin. She heard him groan again, and she trembled; finding his ear, she whispered, "Lay on your back, love. Let me lead."

A moment later, he obliged her. Slowly withdrawing from her with a soft kiss, he lay back on the bed. She rose above him and straddled his hips, his manhood finding its way back into her folds against her bud making her shiver in pleasure. Her hands found his chest, supporting her as she began to grind against him once more as his hands came to rest on her thighs. She moaned loudly, and his hands slid along her skin to her hips and around to cup and squeeze her bottom once more.

Her eyes found his, and a small smirk graced her lips. She answered his questioning eyes by lifting her hips slightly, until he was against her opening; a slow tilting of her hips, and she slid him back inside her until their hips met again. "Oh, Nik," she moaned, then began sliding herself along his length over and over, her eyes closing as her head tilted back.

Nik smiled as she moaned his name, and he slowly began rocking his hips up into her. He let his hands return to her hip, guiding her as her breathing became more ragged; he knew she was moving towards her climax, and he wasn't far behind. When she looked down at him again, he groaned out, "Yes, Elsa, my Queen. I'm yours." She smiled, and began to thrust down on him harder.

After another few moments, her eyes began to close again. "Nik...I'm...ohhhhh," she moaned, and he rocked up into her faster. With a final gasp, her body tensed, and her nails dug into his chest. "Oh, yes, Nik!" she cried out, barely keeping herself from screaming. As she pushed herself down against him, she heard him groan her name, and felt him release inside her, his hips pushing up toward her own. When they were both spent, she collapsed onto his chest, feeling his arms wrap gently around her.

They laid like that for several moments before either of them spoke. Nik finally broke the silence. "You are an amazing woman, Elsa. Thank you, for helping to heal my oldest scars." He could feel new tears welling in his eyes, and knew she would notice them no matter what he did.

Elsa smiled and kissed his chest softly, hearing the way his voice wavered. "You're welcome, Nik. I'm always here for you." She smiled and wiggled against him, getting a small groan from him. "And thank you for finally starting to listen."

He chuckled and rolled, tossing her back onto the bed and pinning her down. A new smile crossed his face."I don't listen well, is that what you're saying?" he asked, a hint of playfulness entering his voice. When she smiled and nodded shyly, he rose up on his knees, his hands moving closer to her sides. "Well, that's always been true. But sometimes I do," he paused, locking eyes with her, a mischievous twinkle in his. "For example, I remember when I learned you were...ticklish."

A look of mock horror crossed her face. "No! Nik, you wouldn't dare - ahhhhhaha! No! Please!" Her scream of laughter filled the room; Nik's hands had found her sides, and his fingers were running along her skin as she squirmed under him. She giggled and laughed as she batted at his hands, trying in vain to push them away. "Nik! Nik, please!" she gasped between fits of laughter. "Stooooppp!"

He laughed in response to her pleas. "What's that?" he asked teasingly, tilting his head as if he hadn't heard her. "Oh, sorry, I don't listen well." His fingers moved faster along her skin, and she squirmed even harder under him. "Besides, I seem to recall saying this might be useful someday." His own laughs were drowned out by her howls of laughter.

After a few moments, Nik relented and moved off of her. Elsa wasted no time, springing up and grabbing his wrists, pushing him back down to the bed with a kiss. He quickly broke an arm free from her grip and wrapped it around her, leaving her flailing as he found her side and began tickling her once again. This made her jump and squirm, another shriek of laughter escaping her.

The two of them carried on like this for some time before they collapsed beside one another on the bed. They smiled as they lost themselves in their mirrored eyes, their breathing harsh from their battle. It was Elsa who moved first; she leaned forward and kissed Nik softly, her hand running along his arm. "That was fun. Why did we never do that before?"

He held her and thought for a moment before he answered. "I don't know, _minn elska_. The idea just never struck me before now." He traced a hand along her back, then down her side to her hip once more, making her squirm and giggle again. "But you can bet it's going to happen more often now."

"Oh no!" she cried out softly, mock fear on her face. "Whatever shall I do when you attack me relentlessly like that?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," he replied with a chuckle. "And I think we would both find every one of them quite enjoyable." His hand found its way to her bottom, giving her a soft squeeze as he said the last.

"Is that so, my love?" she asked with a smile. "Please, share some of these ideas with me. I'd love to have an arsenal of pleasure at my disposal."

Nik kissed her and moved over her, lowering his hips to grind his renewed hardness against her. "Why don't I show you instead? I think we'd both find THAT more enjoyable as well." He slowly began to rock his hips, grinding against her once more.

Elsa smiled and lifted her hips toward his, encouraging him. "Mmm yes, please do," she groaned as he moved against her. "I love the pleasure you bring me." She slid one hand up to his hair and leaned up to kiss him softly, her body responding to his touch.

He returned her kiss, then pulled away, his lips moving along her jaw to her neck, then further down to her shoulder. She hummed as he moved lower, her body quivering as he touched her. As he kissed lower to her chest and neared her breasts, she licked her lips slowly and closed her eyes in anticipation.

His next move made her gasp loudly and her eyes shot open. Nik had taken one of her nipples between his lips, suckling and licking gently while he supported himself above her. The fingers of his free hand, meanwhile, had parted her lower lips and deftly found her bud, caressing and swirling around it. Elsa's body thrummed in pleasure, and she reached out to clench the bedsheets in her fists. When he shifted his hand, sliding a finger inside her while his thumb moved to her bud, she cried out, "Oh, Nik! Do. Not. Stop!" He slowly moved his lips to her other nipple and rocked his hand faster, a silent signal that he didn't plan to.

Nik continued to caress her bud and inside her as he moved away from her breasts and slowly kissed his way down her stomach. When he reached her hips, she bucked up toward him, and he gently had to force her back down to the bed. When he finally moved to her center and replaced his thumb with his tongue, she cried out and rocked her hips toward him again. A soft tear sounded along with her moans as her nails tore through the bedsheets.

Elsa's back arched away from the bed involuntarily, the warmth spreading through her body as her pleasure reached its peak; when she crested, she nearly shouted his name as her entire body shook and trembled. He stilled where he was, letting her come down from her high before he moved again. When he did, it was to withdraw his fingers and plant soft kisses along her stomach on his way to see her face once more.

Nik hovered over her, watching her smile as she tried to slow her ragged breathing. Her lips moved, but no words came out. Even her thoughts were blank aside from the excitement and pleasure she felt. Finally, he leaned down, nipping her earlobe as he ground his manhood against her bud again, causing her to both jump and sigh at the sudden pressure. "Are you ready for more?" he growled gently in her ear, before moving his lips to her neck, where he planted a series of soft kisses.

For her part, Elsa still couldn't find her voice; she simply nodded, her only way of answering him. She rocked her hips to the rhythm he set, grinding her bud against him harder as she let out a low groan. When he finally entered her again, she let out a blissful sigh. When he began to move inside her, her sigh became a breathy moan. It wasn't long before she could feel the warmth spreading through her body yet again, and she knew he'd take her to her peak again.

As he began to rock his hips and thrust into her, Nik could feel his own peak building. He raised himself above her, locking eyes with her when she opened them. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he moved, and he felt her ankles hook around his thighs again. She moaned underneath him, and he let out a groan. He managed to find enough of his voice to speak a few words. "Elsa, I'm...close..." She nodded, and he felt her grind her hips against his, and he knew she was almost there as well.

He sped his thrusts, driving himself into her with an almost animalistic need. She responded in kind, grinding and writhing beneath him as her own climax neared. A few moments later, she cried out, her body spasming around his manhood; her peak pushed him over his own, and he released himself inside her, moaning her name loudly. When he finally finished, he hovered over her for a moment, panting and smiling, before collapsing onto the bed beside her, one arm snaked around her waist.

It was several minutes before either of them had regained their breath or could manage to move. It was Nik who finally did move, pulling Elsa close and holding her to him. She shifted and nestled against him, her leg entwined around his, and let out a contented sigh. Neither one spoke, but their eyes drooped shut slowly. Before she passed into sleep, she sent him one small thought. *I love you, Nik.*

His reply came just as she drifted into slumber: *I love you, Elsa. More than anything.*


End file.
